<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candle in the Dark by BabySea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013896">Candle in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySea/pseuds/BabySea'>BabySea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of angst, Consensual Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Sex, Some Fluff, hint at non-consensual, just a good old love story, some domestic, somewhat close to original storyline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySea/pseuds/BabySea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A GoT AU that takes the original storyline and alters it to fit the main characters and their poetic romance: Jaime Lannister and an OFC, Ronica Snow, Jon Snow’s sister. </p><p>*<br/>“So why did you do this, exactly? I was under the impression you didn’t like me all that much.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I hate you. But not even you deserve to die like that.”</p><p>Jaime didn’t say thank you.<br/>*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1: Names and Surnames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To all those frowning at fitting seven books in 50 pages: the purpose of the work is to explore the characters and have some fun. The author strived to first and foremost capture the style and atmosphere of GoT, not each and every plot detail. </p><p>All the characters and some settings, except for the OFC are the property of HBO, the work holds no commercial purposes. </p><p>Translation allowed with notifying the author. </p><p> </p><p>Songs highly recommended (because they are wonderful and because they have the right vibe):</p><p>Even Time You Touch Me — Enrique Iglesias, Diana Ross<br/>Broken Vow — Josh Groban<br/>Wildest Dreams — Taylor Swift<br/>Strawberries &amp; Cigarettes — Troye Sivan<br/>She — Ed Sheeran<br/>A Sky Full of Stars — Coldplay<br/>Kiss From a Rose — Seal<br/>Let Her Go —Passenger<br/>Counting Stars — One Republic<br/>Beautiful Crime — Tamer</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everything is unbeta’d, and I’m in desperate need of a beta.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Maester Luwin used to tell her that her father arrived at Winterfell holding her in his arms. A tiny baby of just a few months old, surviving the road and the cold to get home. He also used to tell Jon was sitting in the saddle, in front of one of her father’s men. He was merely two years old then, so he had to take the Maester's word for it as well. </p><p>When King Robert’s train arrived at Winterfell, she stood close to Jon. All of seventeen years old, she thought herself all grown up and wise, but hid behind her brother’s back nonetheless. There was something unfriendly about the people of Kings Landing. The King only gave them a nod, occupied with Eddard’s true-born children. The queen smiled coldly. Only her brother, Ronica had heard people calling him the Kingslayer (for murdering the Mad King), stared at them for some time, then shook Jon’s hand and gave her a short bow. </p><p> </p><p>Jaime Lannister did not particularly enjoy the North, but why not get the best out of it. He was looking gloomily over the hall, people he didn’t know talking about things he wasn’t interested in, all while eating and drinking in their honor. His eyes stopped at a blonde. Blonde was a rare color in the North, so he remembered she was one of Stark’s bastards. Strangely enough, her bastard brother had dark hair. She probably favored her mother. </p><p>“How old is she?” He inquired of ser Rodrig, Stark’s banner-man, of pure boredom.</p><p>“Ronica, you mean?”</p><p>Jaime nodded towards the girl.</p><p>“I believe she started eighteenth year, my Lord,” ser Rodrig stated after some thought. </p><p>“And she still unmarried? With such looks?” Jaime was curious. Or bored. Or both.</p><p>“Ye see, my Lord, Lady Cath will only marry the girl away after her own eldest, Sansa. And the girl is barely fourteen.”</p><p>“I see,” Jaime didn’t see why it would matter, especially for a girl, but the mother probably had some sentiments about it. </p><p>Towards the night, Jaime noticed some of his kings-guards were using the opportunity to get wasted. And to bother women. He promptly stood up, noticing a slight commotion with a trained eye. Two of his men were improperly close to a girl, who, by the looks of it, didn’t know how to get out of the situation. </p><p>Approaching, Jaime called on his men, and both promptly stopped whatever they were doing. He hit them on the backs of their heads, just hard enough to make them notice. </p><p>“You will apologize to the lady now, and then go and sleep this off. You are here to guard the King, not his wine, you useless drunks.”</p><p>The men muttered their apologies and sneaked out of the room. No one wanted to anger the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. </p><p>Jaime turned towards the girl. She didn’t look much frightened by the men, but he caught a glimpse of relief in her eyes. </p><p>“Thank you, ser…”</p><p>“Jaime”, he aided.</p><p>“Thank you, ser Jaime, you are too kind.”</p><p>“I do apologize on their behalf; this is not what our King’s pride and honor looks like. It won’t happen again,… Lady Ronica, I believe?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“it’s quite all right. Have a pleasant evening, ser Jaime,” she rose from her place to accompany the smallest Stark girl, Arya, if Jaime remembered correctly, out of the hall on her brother’s cue. Jaime looked pensively at her back. The girl stroke him as having some character, which was a rare thing even in the North. </p><p>“You know why your men got so comfortable with her?” Cersei asked Jaime as he sat back at the table, “It’s because she looks like a whore.”</p><p>Jaime chose to leave that without comment. If his sister didn’t like someone, there was nothing to be done about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, come on, Rob, you gotta be kidding me!”</p><p>The girl was being hauled by a soldier, the newly crowned ‘King in the North’ walking alongside them.</p><p>“You wrote that letter, Ronni!”</p><p>“They would make Sansa do it, you idiot! Your darling sister!”</p><p>“They let you go!”</p><p>“I escaped, you slowcoach! I jumped into the bay and swam until I saw a fisher’s boat. And I told you all that already, and you believed me!”</p><p>“Aye, I did. Three days ago. And now you are treating the wounded Lannister men!”</p><p>“They are men, Rob! They aren’t exactly fighting by choice! This is absurd! Where are you taking me, anyway?!”</p><p>Rob sighed, “To the most presentable hutch.”</p><p>“Just great! Give Lady Cathleen my sincere gratitude, will you? I never knew she hated me that much.”</p><p>Rob, evidently, had nothing to say to that.</p><p>When Jaime realized they were actually heading to his cell, he pushed himself to get up. The wound in the back of his shoulder reminded him of why he sat down in the first place. It’s been a week since he got it in his unlucky escape attempt, and it should have started healing. But the pain was only getting worse. Frankly, Jaime didn’t care anymore. After three months here he would gladly choose death.</p><p>The door clanged, Rob entered holding a girl firmly by the upper arm. Searching his memory, Jaime recognized Eddard’s bastard daughter. Rosalyn? Ronica, that was it. She looked a bit older, and much more firm. She had also cut her hair short. It suited her, Jaime noted despite himself.</p><p>“This is not ideal..” Rob was talking to the girl. She gave a short laugh. </p><p>“It is much better than with the men we don’t really care about. At least it’s clean. And the guards will keep an eye on you.”</p><p>“Isn’t it the primary function of the guards?” Jaime wondered aloud.</p><p>“Shut up, Kingslayer,” The man chose to comply: Rob liked to add weight to his requests with his hands, and Jaime wasn’t sure he was up to it today. </p><p>“You don’t talk to her, you don’t touch her, you don’t come near her, do you understand?”</p><p>“Clear as day.”</p><p>“I’ll figure something out,” Robb was now speaking to the girl, Ronica, “I promise.”</p><p>She shook her head and went to flop on the floor on the other side of the cage. Rob exited.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we’ll be spending some time together…”</p><p>“Shut up, Lannister.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, Snow.”</p><p>He wasn’t up to talking anyway. It hurt to move his head too much. He made sure not to show it and was examining the girl out the corner of his eye. He only now saw she had a leather bag over her shoulder, she had probably hidden it under the cloak before. She looked inside it, examining something. Or at least it looked like it. If Jaime had to make a guess, he would say it was the useless stuff women carried around. Perfume, and gloves, and whatnot. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“They say you pushed Bran off the tower.” It was nighttime, but Jaime wasn’t sleeping. The shoulder was hurting mercilessly. </p><p>“They say your dad never married your mum,” he retorted lamely.</p><p>“Ten out of ten for the joke, definitely never heard that one before,” She didn’t sound offended; amused, rather. </p><p>Jaime set up gingerly.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“To get out of here?”</p><p>"I meant, what do you want of me right this instant?”</p><p>“I’m just bored.”</p><p>The girl had to be shown her place.</p><p>“Listen, Snow. You just now said I pushed your brother off the tower. Do you think not having a sword will stop me from killing you? I could snap your neck just now. It would definitely attract attention. Maybe I could even get away. So why don’t I just…”</p><p>“Not with that shoulder of yours you couldn’t,” The girl didn’t sound frightened at the least.</p><p>“How did you know?” Jaime blurted out before he could stop himself.</p><p>“Black magic,” she turned away, evidently going to sleep. Jaime wasn’t even sure she was joking. </p><p>Ronica didn’t get a minute’s sleep that night. She was just hoping Lannister wouldn’t notice her shivering. She couldn’t help it.</p><p>By the evening of their second day of undesired companionship, they had exchanged a series of bitter insults for at least six times.</p><p>"Do you want me to look at that shoulder of yours or not?” She asked out of the blue when the guard seemed to completely loose attention towards them.</p><p>“And why would I want you to, pray tell?”</p><p>“Because it hurts so bad even you can’t hide it well. Meaning it’s probably infected. Meaning it wouldn’t be a pleasant death.” </p><p>Jaime was now reconsidering her statement about black magic. She retrieved something from her bag, he couldn’t guess what exactly in the dark, and quietly moved beside him. </p><p>“How will you even see a thing?” Jaime inquired, though merely to hide the fact that he was surprised by her actions more and more. </p><p>“I’ll manage. Lose the shirt.”</p><p>He obliged and held back a snide remark. Then hissed at the sudden touch and quickly composed himself: it was exactly the most painful spot. </p><p>“You won’t like the sound of it,” Ronica warned.</p><p>“Does it mean I’ll like even less as it is?” Why did Jaime even bother to play banter with the girl?</p><p>“Precisely. It’s infected, I need to get rid of the puss, stitch it up, and then apply something that kills the infection.”</p><p>Jaime definitely didn’t like the sound of that.</p><p>“And how would you do that, exactly? It’s not like we have the things for that lying around.”</p><p>Her hand appeared from behind him, holding what looked like a needle, the one Maesters used to sew people back together, and a glass bottle filled with something smelling strongly of herbs. Jaime put two and two together.</p><p>“You were like… Treating the wounded, weren’t you? Some Maester taught you?”</p><p>She gave him her leather belt bent in half instead of answering.</p><p>“You better bite on that. You won’t like how it feels, and you can’t make much noise. I doubt they’d be happy for me to treat you.”</p><p>He wanted to ask her why the hell she was doing it then, but felt stabbing pain run through his body and bit down on the belt. </p><p>When he caught his breath back, Ronica was already cleaning her hands with a wet cloth.</p><p>“Don’t get happy just yet, you have the stitches, now you need the ointment.”</p><p>Jaime breathed in slowly.</p><p>“It will burn a lot at first, and then it will numb the pain. You ready?”</p><p>He nodded. It did burn. </p><p>When he was sure his voice wouldn’t sound shaky, he finally asked.</p><p>“So why did you do this, exactly? I was under the impression you didn’t like me all that much.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I hate you. But not even you deserve to die like that.”</p><p>Jaime didn’t say thank you.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>She had to reapply the ointment some more times in the following weeks. He now focused more on how her touch felt, light, and almost caring. There wasn’t much good talking, but they tried anyway. </p><p>Once she asked about him sleeping with Cersei. She didn’t sound disgusted, rather curious to understand. </p><p>Instead of answering, he mused aloud, “The strangest thing is that, in a way, I have more honor than your father,” Ronica tensed visibly, “because Cersei is the only woman I’ve been with.”</p><p>She didn’t talk to him for another full day.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>In something close to a month Ronica asked the guards for scissors to cut her hair, which was exactly shoulder length now, which wasn’t comfortable. They happily obliged, with the condition that the Kingslayer wouldn’t get them in his hands. Jaime asked if she could cut his hair, too, then. He himself wasn’t sure whether he was joking. She did though, guessing the length he once had by memory. Jaime felt a bit more human again.</p><p>After some thought Ronica gave Jaime one of her medical scalpels to shave. Once again, a bit more human. She didn’t ask for it back.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Where would you go?” He was talking about going somewhere if escaping. </p><p>“To the Wall, to Jon,” She didn’t even hesitate. </p><p>“So you would try and run then? These are like, your family.”</p><p>“Yeah, and look how well it’s working out between us.”</p><p>Rob had come to see her a few times. He always apologized. Cathleen had also come, once. Ronica didn’t care to look at her while the woman jumped between accusations and excuses. It was all for nothing. For some reason, they just wouldn’t let her go. Maybe Cathleen was afraid Jon would seek vengeance. She should have probably gotten to know the two siblings better, but it was too late now.</p><p>“Where’d you go?” Ronica interrupted Jaime’s thoughts. He hadn’t decided on that, really. </p><p>“I would want to get to Kings Landing, obviously, but it’s the question of how.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t have a chance getting through Tully lands right after escaping, would you? Everyone would know to look for you there, and many of the men know you by the face.”</p><p>“Why’d you ask if you knew the answer?” </p><p>“You could go to the Wall as well, you know, wait for some time and then return, while no one would be looking for you.”</p><p>It sounded reasonable. It would also mean having to stay together. Which wasn’t really that bad, but Snow didn’t have to know about it.</p><p>“I’ll think about that.”</p><p>He turned away to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaime knew it was their chance when he heard the commotion outside. Everything had to be on the move immediately, they had to change their position in a matter of hours. It was chaotic. An only good chance at escaping. </p><p>He grabbed Ronica by the hand.</p><p>“Snow, get up!” </p><p>She did. </p><p>“If we’re doing it, we’re doing it now.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Escaping. The Wall. You got memory troubles?”</p><p>“You didn’t even agree to it,” she hissed.</p><p>“Well, I did now! Come on, I need your help to do this.”</p><p>The only guard left on duty heard Robb’s sister scream. He cursed and rushed to unlock the door, jumping into the cage. That’s when Jaime hit him on the head with a water flask. It was too noisy outside for someone to notice. Jaime stripped the guard of his uniform and grabbed the dagger. They had to hurry. The door clanged behind them. </p><p>They quickly made their way through the bustling camp. Everyone was on the move, wheels screeching, armor rattling, horses neighing, and commanders shouting orders with their half-drunken voices. Jaime pulled the helmet even further down. He couldn’t help but imagine that everyone saw him, the Kingslayer, pathetically trying to hind behind the Starks’ uniform. Ronica by his side seemed chill as ever. Or as chill as you need to be when being hauled somewhere by a guard. She was clutching her medical bag and he was clutching her upper arm. Maybe a tic too tight, he realized, but she was a good lad about it. No one seemed to care for them, the prospects looked promising. </p><p>On the very edge of the camp, an on-guard archer called out for them. Ronica could have sworn that Jaime cursed silently under his helmet. He then turned abruptly to the guard and greeted him cheerfully. The guard was eyeing them suspiciously: he was probably guarding them for a few times, the realization dawned. </p><p>“I ‘ave an order to take ‘er to ‘is Grace. Personally.” </p><p>Jaime’s imitation of the Northern accent wasn’t that bad, Ronica had to give him that.</p><p>“King Rob’s orders?”</p><p>“Aye. ‘ere, I can show you the scroll.” </p><p>Jaime reached inside of his jacket for the non-existent scroll. The guard was fool enough to let him approach. The poor lad didn’t even get the chance to scream, just dropped on the spot. Someone might have heard them nonetheless, so Jaime motioned for Ronica to move. And so she did, but on the second thought hurried back to grab the bow and arrows. A few voices were already calling for Dan (the unlucky archer, probably). They were getting closer, Ronica froze for a second. And then someone yanked her by the arm. And then they were running. </p><p>“Did you just want it cause its pretty or do you have a death wish?!” Jaime spat angrily, though struggling a bit to catch his breath. Sarcasm dripping from each word per usual. </p><p>They had been running for what felt like half an hour. Someone was probably still after them. Or already. Hard to tell. They dropped on the dried-up grass. Just for a moment, for limbs to stop shaking and hearts to cease leaping from the ribcage to the throat. </p><p>Ronica didn’t care to search for a reply to Jaime’s remark. She was free again. Her eyes stopped at what was in her hands: she examined the bow — not the best structure, but will do, and counted arrows, 11. Stark men didn’t take the guard duty too seriously. </p><p>Her bag. She wasn’t holding it. Ronica was fully ready to panic when she noticed it in Jaime’s arms. </p><p>“When did you..?” She motioned towards the bag.</p><p>“It would be harder for you to run with it,” he gave this little half-smile that appeared at what seemed like most random occasions. </p><p>“Do you want me to..?” She meant, ‘do you want me to take it back.’</p><p>“Nah, it’s heavy.”</p><p>She scoffed, “I’ve been carrying it around for some time.”</p><p>“Probably not while being chased by someone who wants you dead, so yeah, I’ll keep it.”</p><p>It might have been frustration. Or disdain for her. Or maybe he just always talked like that. Again, it was hard to know. </p><p>Ronica wanted to keep talking, it was nice to speak in full voice and without someone always hovering nearby. So she opened her mouth but Jaime hushed at her. They listened. There were two voices. Jaime reached for the dagger. </p><p>There were probably more not far away. One Jaime — two soldiers. It would inevitably get loud. They would hear. It was a split-second decision when Ronica saw the men’s figures between the trees seventy-some feet away. </p><p>In a swift motion, she drew two arrows, one right after the other. The men collapsed. Jaime raised an eyebrow and gave her a thoughtful look. If it were someone else Ronica would say they were impressed. </p><p>“See, I didn’t just want it because it’s pretty.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, pulled on her hand and they were running again. Those two men were the first she killed. She never looked back. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Night had long fallen when they finally stopped. They were not running anymore, walking, but legs still hurt like nothing in the world. Jaime decided it was safe enough to stop. Or not possible enough for Ronica to walk any further, but he kept the thought to himself. </p><p>The place was near a little creek, secure enough, invisible behind a formation of rocks. Water tore at their parched throats. </p><p>They couldn’t risk building a fire, and it was pointless to search for food in the dark. Ronica sat Jaime down to look at the almost healed wound and apply the ointment. He didn’t even flinch. In the absence of anything else, sleep was now the only thing both necessary and available. </p><p>Ronica couldn’t stop shifting restlessly. </p><p>“You need to sleep,” in the usual slightly annoyed manner. </p><p>“Yeah, so you can slit my throat more comfortably?” Maybe she meant it as a joke, but her voice was a bit shaky, nervous. </p><p>“I wouldn’t do that,” Jaime sounded very calm, “For now, at least. I do need you, you know, with all the stitching and healing. And you turned out to be not that much of a kid-glove, so... you know...” He motioned in the dark, “Won’t kill you yet.”</p><p>“And you won’t kill me,” he added after a pause, “Cause you need me just as much to survive. Strange how things work, huh?”</p><p>He didn’t expect an answer, she didn’t have one. So she just hugged herself tighter and fell asleep despite the cold. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They couldn’t have slept more than four-five hours, Ronica realized, as the sun was just peeking from behind the horizon. Jaime was still asleep, one arm on the handle of the dagger. She wouldn’t risk waking him up and getting a swing, so searching for food it was. But first, her eyes caught the creek: it was warm enough and she hadn’t had a bath for god knows how long. </p><p>The water was icy but pleasant. Ronica tried to be as quick as possible in case Jaime woke up. He did not, so she left the overcoats to dry, grabbed the bow, and went looking for food. </p><p>Jaime wasn’t there when she got back, clutching a dead rabbit and pockets full of berries she was almost sure were safe to eat. She grabbed the overcoats and the bag lying on the ground and strolled down the creek. Sure enough, not far down she discovered Jaime, also enticed by the possibility to bathe. </p><p>He was half-naked, which was more naked than it would be polite to see, or to show for that matter, so she stopped, considering, but Jaime had already caught her gaze. </p><p>He smirked and doused in water one last time before putting the shirt back on. </p><p>Not covered in mud and god-knows-what else he looked even prettier. An appearance of a true lion, they were right about that. Ronica shook off the thoughts and tossed the rabbit to Jaime. </p><p>It was safe enough to make a fire in daylight, it didn’t catch the eye that much. Besides, not found during the night, they now had many more chances to actually get away. </p><p>Ronica didn’t know Jaime could skin a rabbit that effortlessly. Jaime didn’t know Ronica could build a nice fire. It was all strange and tense, dancing around each other, exchanging jibes, and expecting a stab in the back any minute. </p><p>“Why did you push Bran off the tower?” How worse could it get with them having to stick together again, right? </p><p>Jaime winced, “A lady would know it’s not a topic for a civil dinner.”</p><p>“A knight would know it’s not a thing to do to children!” </p><p>Ronica was angry. Mostly at herself for just not being able to piece it together, for something escaping her understanding. She jumped up. </p><p>“You... You are just... I don’t see you doing it, Lannister, I just don’t!”</p><p>There was a strange look to Jaime’s face. It suddenly made sense. </p><p>“You didn’t do it, did you?” she spoke slowly, questioning. </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Oh my god, you did not. You are just covering... covering for her!” </p><p>It all made sense. Cersei fucking Lannister pushing Brann off the tower. Jaime jumping to take the blame for her. He did love the woman, who would have...</p><p>Suddenly, Jaime was also on his feet. </p><p>“I pushed your brother off the wall because he got somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be.” There was poison in every word. “And because I wanted to, you hear me. I wanted to do it because I hate your family of arrogant fools, who...”</p><p>It was obviously not true. He was saying all those things just to set her off. And that he did. In blind rage Ronica lunged for the dagger, tipping it at Jaime’s throat. He sneered. </p><p>“Don’t you dare...”</p><p>In a swift motion, he caught her arm, reclaiming the dagger, and span her around so that she could only stir against his grip, without achieving anything. Which she wouldn’t, because he now had the dagger at her throat. </p><p>“You need me, and I need you, remember?” Jaime was taunting, really, standing oh-so-closely to her, not letting her move. </p><p>A dagger right in front of your throat should have, logically, evoked fear. Ronica, however, didn’t feel unsafe or threatened. On the contrary, she didn’t really mind Jaime holding her. Shrugging away the thought she turned to face him (in as much movement as he allowed her). </p><p>“The only thing I need from you is that you stop being such a jerk.”</p><p>And there was this smirk again. </p><p>“I thought you liked your men a bit rough, Snow.”</p><p>“I’d really like to hit you right now.”</p><p>“I know you would.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“I know you do.”</p><p>Jaime kissed her. And she’d like to say he forced it on her, but somehow she was the one answering, tilting her head to fully lean into the kiss. It tasted a lot like the water from the creek and a bit like fire smoke. </p><p>After a moment of glitching, Ronica’s brain went back to functioning, and she pushed Jaime away, freeing one of her hands. </p><p>He looked not much less surprised than she did, keeping his gaze right at her while seemingly processing what had just happened. Jaime was still holding the dagger. He put it away. </p><p>He wanted to say something, or maybe kiss her again, but for the sake of their sanity and avoiding yet another needless complication, he chose to go and put out the fire. </p><p>Ronica fetched the bow and her bag. Jaime silently took the bag away from her, flinging it over the shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They both decided to not talk about it. Jaime made no more offensive remarks about the Starks. Ronica didn’t pry on his relationship with Cersei either. The shoulder was healing steadily, the Wall was getting closer by the day. They still didn’t risk making fires at night, but it grew inevitably colder, so they slept close to each other, Jaime’s hand over Ronica. Both had no idea about how they felt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were probably only three-four days away from the Wall when the rangers got to them. There were seven of them, and maybe Jaime would have stood a chance, but they were caught off guard — he didn’t even have the dagger on him. As the least fortunate outcome possible, one knew the Kingslayer by the face. There was a considerable reward for his head (joined to the body, fortunately), so they were taken alive. They, because Ronica hadn’t been lucky enough to be ugly. </p><p>They sat on a horse, back to back, hands tied, and Jaime could feel Ronica shivering. It wasn’t from the cold. The thought made him sick. </p><p>“You know they will...”</p><p>“I know,” she sounded detached, indifferent even. She sure as hell wasn’t, if he knew the first thing about her. </p><p>“It’s better not the try and fight them,” he winced at his own words. </p><p>“Oh, so if you were a woman, you wouldn’t fight?”</p><p>“I would make them kill me first, but luckily I’m not a woman,” There was a pause, “I am not a good example to follow, though.” </p><p>Maybe the corners of Ronica’s mouth went up just a little bit at the phrase. There was no way he could know. The thought of letting the men do... do something to her made him feel sick again. </p><p>He didn’t see a way out of this yet, but he knew he would foolishly fight the men with his bare hands if it came to it. Easy. But it wasn’t a smart thing to do, it wasn’t. </p><p>They stopped to make camp. Jaime and Ronica were hauled from the horse and chained to a low tree branch. Where the hell did the chains even come from? </p><p>They looked quite solid, but at a close inspection Jaime saw he could probably break them if applying pressure correctly: some of the links began to rust. </p><p>After a while that the rangers surely spent drinking, their captain and a couple more men approached them. Ronica shuffled closer to Jaime, just an inch or so, but he felt it. However, the men were not there for her. At least, not yet. </p><p>They threw one insult after another at the Kingslayer, Jaime occasionally retorting and surely getting punched for it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ronica’s pained expression she was trying to hide. He made sure to show no signs of being hurt. The men made sure to hit harder. </p><p>The captain was particularly drunk already. </p><p>“You are nothing but a sword hand, Kingslayer, you are fucking nothing!”</p><p>An idea struck the man’s mind and he lit up. </p><p>“No one said we can’t cut a piece off of him, right?! He will be alive for us to claim the reward, huh?” </p><p>His men nodded and hummed in agreement. </p><p>“Let’s see if your bones are made of gold too. We even have the rational to cut off your hand — escaping your merciful captors! How do you like the punishment?”</p><p>Something very bad was about to happen. And Jaime was terrified, even though it didn’t show on his face. If he would lose his hand, they were done. And even having miraculously survived, he was done anyway. A kings-guard with one hand... </p><p>The captain drew his sword and yanked at Jaime’s right hand. In a split second, Ronica was in front of him, her chain allowing the movement. Between Jaime’s arm held by the ranger and the knife was now her fine wrist, slender and delicate. </p><p>“You do know the laws, my Lords?” She firmly inquired of the men, “The law states that a prisoner can offer to take the punishment of another, and the captor cannot refuse. You do look like a man of honor, my Lord,” she was now addressing the captain directly. </p><p>Jaime saw him become so dumbfounded that he was at a loss of a reply. Jaime wanted to scream at Ronica to stop, to push her away and stand between her and the other men. He did not, however, because she unnoticeably put her other hand on his, reassuring and telling him to steady. </p><p>“And, as my Lord would know, the law also states that the captor can call off the punishment, showing mercy. And if you showed me mercy and left me with both my hands, I would sure know how to say thank you.” </p><p>Her voice was nothing if not suggestive, offering the men something they would have taken anyway, but putting her in the position of power. </p><p>“I’m sure that after such a tiresome journey a fine man like yourself wouldn’t mind some company.” </p><p>She was only addressing the captain, her tone lower than usual, seductive even. Nothing like Jaime could have imagined of her. </p><p>Meanwhile, she talked some more, the captain only nodding dumbly, completely charmed by the woman. How easily the fool walked into a trap laid by his own prisoner. If it wouldn’t give her away, Jaime would have looked at Ronica in awe. </p><p>“Come on, sweet thing,” the ranger was now unchaining Ronica. Jaime snapped into reality. It was still something he wouldn’t let happen. He was ready to jump in defense when Ronica caught his gaze. She shook her head “no” ever-so-slightly. Jaime sat back, with something clawing at his chest, and a shameful thought haunting him, “please, go far enough so that I can’t hear you.”</p><p>They almost did. He still caught some of the captain’s moans carried by the evening wind. He never knew he could be so deeply disgusted. To distract himself, he started carefully working on the chains, loosening up a few links to be able to break them when needed. </p><p>They returned Ronica in what seemed like forever, but in reality, was merely an hour. She silently dropped down near Jaime and let the ranger chain her again. Jaime didn’t fail to give the man a hateful glance. When the man left, Jaime heard Ronica let out a shaky breath. He instinctively wanted to hug her and shield from anything and everything. He couldn’t do that given the circumstances. He found her hand and held it, letting her regain the ability to speak. </p><p>“You all right?”</p><p>“How do you think?” It wasn’t a jibe, she just didn’t want to answer. </p><p>There was a short silence. </p><p>“Not how I imagined my first time, to be honest,” she even made a weak attempt to laugh. </p><p>Jaime’s eyes got very round. </p><p>“You mean you never did it before? Fucks sake, I could have sworn you weren’t a virg...” He stopped short, remembering his education and manners, “Sorry, I meant to say, it didn’t even cross my mind that such a desirable lady as you didn’t have any prior experience with men.” </p><p>It sounded strained, but the message was clear. Ronica made another attempt at laughter. </p><p>“I might be a bastard, but I’m still a lady, Lannister. I would have been married into a respectable family. It’s not like I had any other options on the matter.” </p><p>She made perfect sense and Jaime hit the tree with the back of his head in the realization of his own stupidity. He somehow managed to forget that there was more to being a woman than the obviously biological. </p><p>“Of course, it doesn’t really matter now,” Ronica mused, “Marriage is hardly more important than staying alive.”</p><p>Another obvious thought hit Jaime. </p><p>“I owe you,” it sounded firm but a bit surprised, because he only now came to the realization, “I owe you my hand, probably my life.”</p><p>“Nonsense. I did it because I could never make it out of here without you.”</p><p>“It doesn’t change the fact that I owe you,” it now sounded calm and confident, in Jaime’s usual manner. He met her eyes. </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>She nodded slowly. </p><p>Jaime caught up to yet another thought cruising his mind. </p><p>“Did he hurt you?”</p><p>Ronica stared somewhere over his shoulder when answering. </p><p>“No, no, not really. Nothing permanent for sure.” </p><p>Jaime tensed at the words. </p><p>“I guess he’s just a man who likes it rough. I believe that’s what you said.”</p><p>If Jaime could have taken the words back, he would. If he could have given his fucking arm away, right this instance, he would. He couldn’t. </p><p>So instead he held her hand, starting to think about their current position. </p><p>“We need to go tonight, in a few hours, when they are all drunk. The chains are quite loose and we are far from the main camp, we might not get another chance that good.” </p><p>What he didn’t say was that the men would also realize they didn’t get a chance with something, someone, they wanted, and would come to claim it. Jaime hoped it wouldn’t happen until tomorrow when the two of them would be long gone. His hopes had the tendency of not coming true. </p><p>The voices near the fire grew quieter, so Jaime loosened up the chains best he could and waited. They both waited. </p><p>Three excessively drunk rangers appeared, and not to mock Jaime. They slurred obscenities at Ronica while fumbling with the key. Her eyes filled with raw fear. Jaime would not let this happen. For a brief moment the men were occupied with struggling Ronica, he lunged for the sword one of them had, breaking out of the chain. </p><p>The one who lost his sword died without knowing what hit him. The other one drew the sword but was obviously no match. The third one tried to hold Ronica as a shield, but she promptly jabbed him and twisted out of his arms, giving Jaime the space he needed to finish him off. </p><p>The brawl was a noisy business, so the four other men were scrambling to their feet. Ronica fumbled for her bag and the bow she saw left nearby. The quiver was not there, only a lonely arrow. So she aimed carefully, and so there were three. Jaime leaped between her and the men. Three to one wasn’t exactly a fair fight, but Jaime was good. Very good. There were soon only two men, and it would have been nice and easy if one hadn’t managed to get ahold of Ronica. She was able to fight him off, having picked up a dagger off of one of the bodies, but her scream distracted Jaime for long enough to lose the sword to the ranger fighting him. </p><p>“Drop it!” </p><p>The ranger was still pointing the sword at Jaime’s heart, but the words were meant for Ronica. She threw the dagger on the ground, near the man she had just hit with it. </p><p>“Now, you bitch, come here,” captain motioned at the space near Jaime and picked up his sword to point at Ronica. </p><p>“Hey, Kingslayer, wanna watch how I kill the girl first?”</p><p>Jaime met the ranger’s gaze.</p><p>And then swiftly hit the sword pointed at him out of the man’s hand, once again jumping in front of Ronica. He caught the sword meant for her with his bare hands, blood immediately dripping down the blade. He held the ranger’s gaze firmly, twisting the sword out of the man’s grip. The ranger’s eyes filled with fear. Jaime’s — with pure vicious rage. He hit the man in the knee, the sword was his and the enemy was on the ground. He finished him off without looking. </p><p>Ronica felt paralyzed for a good few seconds, but then she heard the sword hit the ground and Jaime straining not to groan. </p><p>His hands. </p><p>She rushed over to him, gently trying to assess the damage. All the bones seemed intact, but the cuts were deep and gushing. </p><p>“It’s okay, it could’ve been worse,” she murmured absent-mindedly searching the medical bag she retrieved. Thank gods no glass bottles were broken. </p><p>“Sit down.” </p><p>He obliged, lowering himself on the ground near a comfortable-looking tree. </p><p>Near the fire, there were flasks of water and wine, which smelled more like vinegar. Assuming the pain levels, Ronica held out the latter to Jaime. He quirked an eyebrow and showed her his hands. She shook her head and smiled at herself, then bringing the flask to Jaime’s lips so he could take a few gulps. </p><p>Jaime coughed. </p><p>“I thought you were giving me water.”</p><p>“Water won’t do you any good, drink.”</p><p>“I knew it. You just want to get me drunk and find out all my secrets.”</p><p>Ronica rolled her eyes, Jaime drank. </p><p>“Their wine is shit.”</p><p>“Your fighting methods are shit.”</p><p>She poured water over Jaime’s hands. He held his breath. The cuts on his fingers only needed ointment and bandages. It was the easy part. The splits on his palms, on the other hand...</p><p>“I’ll have to patch this up.”</p><p>Jaime winced slightly at the idea. </p><p>“I guess I’ll have some more of the wine then.”</p><p>She nodded. </p><p>“And..” He paused, as if considering whether to say it, “Can you keep talking? I mean, just about anything.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” she gave him a weak smile, looking for the right needle. “So you know how women aren’t really supposed to study under Maesters, right? Well, Maester Luwin saw me treat the boys, who were obviously always in some kind of trouble, so that they wouldn’t get scolded by the adults. And he told me, if you’re going to do this, you better do it right. And so...”</p><p>Jaime tried to hold as still and silent as possible, staring at her absentmindedly, listening to her voice. It was a better distraction from the pain than the wine. Or maybe the wine was just shit. </p><p>Jaime hissed at the burning ointment. Ronica had just finished stitching him up. </p><p>“Relax, I’m almost done.” She was now bandaging. </p><p>“Easy for you to say.” Jaime managed. It felt like his hands were getting split all over again. </p><p>“It will numb the pain, I promise,” she patted him on the shoulder, then added, as an afterthought, “You could have picked up another sword and finished fighting him, you know. The sword he dropped.”</p><p>“He would have the time to hit you,” It sounded so simple when he said it out loud. What he felt wasn’t so simple. </p><p>“We need to get going,” He was already standing up and reaching for a sword lying on the ground. Ronica swatted him lightly on the arm. </p><p>“No grabbing. No holding. No nothing with your hands for at least two days, you understand?”</p><p>“What do you want me to do then? Carry it in my teeth?” He snapped. </p><p>“I thought more along the lines of this...” she was now slinging the sheath around his waist, “But if you want it in your teeth, I would never say no.”</p><p>She gave him a wink. Then strolled around picking up a couple of water flasks, some food, a nice leather bag, and a bow and quiver she noticed on one of the men. </p><p>“I don’t think I can walk far today.” They were on foot for maybe half an hour, but Ronica already felt very giddy. </p><p>“Yeah, me neither,” Jaime admitted, motioning forward, “Let’s make it to that lowland and get some sleep. Tomorrow we’ll need to be moving fast.”</p><p>They walked in silence for some time. Jaime stared at his bandaged hands. </p><p>“I’m so sorry it happened to you. I should have stopped it from happening.”</p><p>It was hard to be sure in the dark, but Ronica could see the remorse in his eyes. </p><p>“It was not your fault,” it was her turn to sound firm, “I made a strategic choice. It worked out for the better,” she paused, “Besides, you really did stop an immensely worse thing from happening.”</p><p>Jaime had no arguments to contradict, so he nodded. </p><p>“The man was right, wasn’t he?” </p><p>Ronica gave him a confused look.</p><p>“I’m nothing more than just a sword hand. Look at me, I’m useless, and it is just a cut. Without the arm, I can’t even imagine...”</p><p>Ronica stopped walking and looked Jaime straight in the eyes. </p><p>“You are so much more than just a sword hand, Lannister. Don’t you dare doubt it.”</p><p>There was more silence. A lot more. They reached the lowland and dropped on the ground to finally rest. </p><p> </p><p>“Jaime. My name is Jaime.”</p><p>He felt her nod against his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what you think of part 1, it would mean the world to me (^~^)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 2: Apply Until it Burns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They reached the Wall in five long days. There wasn’t much talking to be done. Especially because Jaime wasn't used to talking without continuously offending the person he was talking to, and would not, under any circumstances, be mean to Ronica any more. Playful banter aside, obviously. That she enjoyed as much as he did, so when they did talk it was light and cheerful. </p><p>Jaime enjoyed the sound of his name when she said it. He also enjoyed saying hers — ‘Ronica’ was so much prettier than ‘Snow’. It was also warmer. </p><p>Somewhat two days from the Wall he called her Ronni and was prepared to fight for his life, but she only smiled wistfully. He took it as a good sign. </p><p>Jaime's hands got better, at least he could hold his own flask, though a bit awkward. The muscles were damaged, Ronni said, they would take time to get back to work. </p><p>When they finally reached the Wall, it was just as Jaime remembered. All gloom, and ice, and ravens. The gates lifted, screeching, and Ronica smiled, feeling closer to people she loved than she had in a long time. The guard asked about their business on the Wall.</p><p>“Tell your Lord Commander his sister is here.”</p><p>The guard immediately turned more respectful, “Would you care to specify which one, my Lady.”</p><p>Jaime smirked, Ronica noticed.</p><p>“He has only one sister, now don’t keep me waiting.”</p><p>The man rushed off. Ronica saw Jaime’s amusement.</p><p>“What, it’s true, it is. Sansa and Arya are his half-sisters, aren’t they?”</p><p>In practically no time, Lord Commander appeared. Jon had changed a lot since the time Ronica saw him last, but the eyes were the same. Kind and a bit sad. But they lit up as he saw her, and rushed towards to embrace her as if never wanting to let go. She was hugging him back, almost crying with happiness. </p><p>“There were times I thought I’d never see you again.”</p><p>“Aye, me too. Especially when I died. But it’s a long story,” Jon was chuckling, and hugging his sister again, “Oh, Ronni, how I’ve missed you.”</p><p>So that’s why she found it interesting when Jaime called her that. In Jaime’s accent it sounded a little bit different though, he noted. He liked it better. </p><p>The brother and sister had started talking when Jon’s eyes caught the sight of Jaime. Who was still dresses like a Stark banner-man. But was unmistakably Jaime. </p><p>“You…”</p><p>Jon strode towards him, and for a second there Jaime felt a bit scared, but Ronica quickly made her way in between him and her brother.</p><p>“Jon, stop, before you get the heads rolling, I need to explain,” She raised a hand and touched her brother’s chest lightly, “It’s much more complicated than you think.”</p><p>“You have something to say on behalf of this… this murderer?!” Jon was truly frightening when furious, but Ronica didn’t seem fazed in the slightest. </p><p>“Yes, I do,” She met her brother’s eyes confidently.</p><p>“Aye, let’s talk, but until I hear everything and make my judgment he stays in chains,” He threw another heavy look at Jaime.</p><p>“Jon, there is no need, it’s…” </p><p>“’s all right, Ronica,” Jaime suddenly couldn’t bring himself to call her Ronni in front of Jon. He felt like he had no right. He quickly met her eyes and nodded, then held out his wrists to Jon, for whom one of his men had fetched a pair of irons. </p><p>“I would probably do the same in his place,” he gave Ronica a reassuring smile, before letting the men take him away. </p><p>Jon looked at Ronica uneasily. </p><p>“I’ll hear you out about him, but only after I hear about everything else. Something tells me you won’t let me take his head,” at that Ronni hummed lightly and shook her head, “So I’ll at least get the pleasure out of keeping him in a cell for a few hours.”</p><p>“Whatever pleases you, darling.” </p><p>Ronica was so glad to see him again. And she knew Jaime could handle a few hours of being stared at by Jon’s men.</p><p>She and her brother had so much to talk about.</p><p>“You start. Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch? In, what, like, a year?”</p><p>“Oh, that is a nice story…”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Some man of the Night’s Watch was taking Jaime to the Lord Commander Snow. Jaime hoped he wouldn't have to be there one on one with him, it would’ve been immensely awkward, especially not knowing what Ronica had told Jon, exactly. </p><p>Not that he was afraid she would tell Jon to push him off the Wall, no, he trusted Ronni even though she didn’t need him anymore, strictly speaking. No, he knew she would try to say something in his favor, but how far exactly would she go? Jaime was about to find out. </p><p>In the hall which probably served as the gathering place, only a handful of men were present. Jon sitting in the middle of a long table, a couple of his men beside him, two guards on duty, and Ronica. When Jaime and his escort entered the room, she stood up from her place beside Jon and came to stand facing him, side by side with Jaime. The escort left.</p><p>“Ronni has been telling me a number of things about you, Lannister. Some bad, some good, but with the message that you are, in fact, a decent person. And a not-less-important message that it wasn’t you who pushed Bran off the tower.”</p><p>Jaime opened his mouth to contradict instinctively but closed it again under Ronica’s unequivocal gaze. Jon noticed the commotion.</p><p>“I won’t be asking you about it just yet, I don’t know you and your words hold no value,” Jon turned to Ronni, “You are my sister, I trust you always, with my life and whatever else I have.”</p><p>Ronica nodded.</p><p>“Can you say the same about him? Would you trust him with yours?”</p><p>“I would,” Ronni wasn’t looking at Jaime, she held eye contact with Jon.</p><p>“And, if it came to it, would you fight beside him?”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“You vouch for him?”</p><p>“I do.” Jaime couldn't help but stare at her out of the corner of his eye. A girl, whose brother he presumably tried to murder, whose family wished him dead, who had not many reasons to put even a grain of trust in him: this girl vouched for him with her life. He felt many things about that, none of them easy to untangle and explain. </p><p>Jon exchanged looks with his men, “All right then, take the chains off.”</p><p>Someone did, Jaime resisted the desire to rub his wrists because it would definitely do no good for his palms. Or to his image, for that matter.</p><p>“Now to you, Lannister,” Jon was speaking again, “You may stay here, with the men of the Night’s Watch for some time. And, as I now share my sister’s trust in you, I will have your word that you will not harm or make injustice to any of my men, undermine any of our plans, or reveal the Watch’s secrets.”</p><p>It has been quite a while since someone asked for Jaime’s, the Kingslayer’s, word unironically. </p><p>“You have my word, Commander Snow.”</p><p>“Be welcome to join us then,” Jon motioned at the table, “Both of you.”</p><p>As Jon ordered to let the men with another important matter in, Ronica stretched out her hands to Jaime under the table. He threw her a silent question. </p><p>“Give me your hands,” she mouthed. She slowly rubbed his wrists, which were still heavy from staying in irons. No one noticed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How short do you want it, exactly?” Ronni stared at Jaime’s hair pensively.</p><p>“How short would you like it?” He asked carelessly, never much preoccupied with his looks, despite the common belief. Ronica gave him a measuring look.</p><p>“We are up to some drastic changes,” she finally announced and snipped the scissors readily. </p><p>“As long as I still have hair when you are done, we’re good.”</p><p>“I’ll try to keep that in mind.”</p><p>“Not funny, Ronni!”</p><p>“Very funny!” she even demonstrated her version of the evil laughter. Jaime couldn’t help but laugh as well. The girl was definitely doing something to him. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The common meeting of the Night Watch had gone a little rough, mainly because Lord Commander Snow was, well, Lord Commander Snow, and Ronica Snow was… Ronica Snow.</p><p>They had had their disagreements, but usually behind closed doors. This time the main hall full of the Watch brothers was the audience to a drama of “I-will-save-each-and-every-person-and-keep-them-in-Castle-Black” against “for-the-last-time-Jon-they-will-all-die-of-hunger-and-so-will-you” in three full acts. </p><p>When the meeting was finally over, with nothing catching flames, thankfully, and the brothers leaving to complete their duties, Jon motioned for Ronica to walk with him. Jaime kept his distance — he needed to talk to Jon, and to Ronica for that matter, but didn’t want to intrude. </p><p>The voices were getting louder, and Jaime heard, “Don’t argue with me like that”, “I am the Lord Commander”, “They will show no respect”…</p><p>Ronica was probably answering something in a much calmer voice because Jaime didn’t catch what she said. It must have pissed Jon off because he slammed her against the wall. Not too hard, but the fact of it. </p><p>“You will show me respect as the Lord Commander, do you understand?!”</p><p>Jaime didn’t realize he was moving until he pushed Jon away from Ronica. He looked at her carefully, trying to establish if she was all right. Judging by the fast breathing and overtones of fear somewhere in her eyes, she was not. Then it hit him: a man was holding her down, restraining her movement, being aggressive. It was obviously just Jon, who would never hurt her, but it still linked to the memories…</p><p>Before Jaime or Jon had a chance to say anything, Ronica slipped around Jaime and was gone.</p><p>Jaime felt an urge to hit Jon, preferably hard. Instead, he pushed him in a similar manner to Jon’s own, only against the banisters.</p><p>“I don’t care that you’re Lord Commander, I wouldn’t care if you were the fucking King of the realm. You try to scare her again and I’m killing you,” Jaime didn’t plan to sound that harsh. He let go of Jon, who was more confused than frightened, and added in a much calmer manner, “She’s been through shit, okay? She feels safe around you, don’t ruin it.”</p><p>Jon nodded, fully understanding if not the first, but the last sentence for sure. </p><p>“I didn’t think…” He trailed off, “She was always up to fight me back in Winterfell.”</p><p>Jaime almost felt sorry for him.</p><p>“Things change.”</p><p>Jaime rushed away to look for Ronni, and after a while found her hidden behind an ancient bookshelf full of scrolls in the library. He sat on the floor beside her, silently. There was really no need for words. He held out his hand, palm healed with only a scar remaining. She took it.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jaime only got the chance to discuss what he had wanted to discuss with Jon and Ronica in a week’s time. He had to return to King’s Landing. Jon nodded, understanding. Ronica sat quietly, waiting for elaboration.</p><p>“I wouldn’t like to outstay my welcome,” Jaime explained, “And I also pledged myself to some duties, and guarding the King from here poses a certain challenge,” he smiled, “I now have my hands back and working, I’ve been here for two fortnights, I see no need for me to burden you with my presence any longer.”</p><p>Ronica looked like she wanted to say something, but she knew this was mainly for Jon, so she waited for him to speak.</p><p>“I understand the call of your duty, but can’t say I’ll be glad to get rid of you,” Jon smiled, “It is always nice to have another pair of hands to train the young and a head to discuss strategies. In any case, you will be provided a horse and what you need during your travel. Talk to Mitch, he’ll have you ready by tomorrow.”</p><p>Jaime nodded and offered his hand, “It was a pleasure to get to know you better, Commander Snow. Thank you for everything, and I’ll make sure men are sent here from Kings Landing in proper amounts,” he considered something else for a second, “and I give you my word I’ll keep Sansa and Arya safe.”</p><p>Jon took the hand, “Aye, we’ll say farewell later, now go find Mitch, or you ain’t going anywhere.”</p><p>The Commander left for another business calling his attention, Jaime and Ronica, who kept unnaturally silent, remained alone. They walked to Ronica’s rooms. </p><p>“Will you say anything?”</p><p>“You heard Jon, we’ll have time to say farewell later.”</p><p>“You know that’s not what I mean, Ronni,” Jaime was frustrated, but he wasn’t sure even he knew what he wanted her to say. </p><p>“What do you want me to say? I guess it was a pleasure to know you, mostly the pleasure of staying alive. Our paths are unlikely to cross again, only on the battlefield by opposing banners. So, yes, there is only farewell left to say.”</p><p>She was right and he hated it.</p><p>“Do you want to come with me?” He didn’t expect to ask. She laughed grimly.</p><p>“Oh, I’d love to! To meet queen Cersei, maybe, who tried to murder my brother. Or to face the death penalty for treason… I haven’t quite decided yet which I look forward to more.”</p><p>“Come on, you know it wouldn’t be that way. You know I would protect you.”</p><p>“By what right? ‘Oh no, your Grace, don’t execute her, she healed my hand, look’”, Ronica was good with mockery.</p><p>Jaime wanted to think of something, but couldn’t.</p><p>“To hell with that, I’m just trying to say I care for you, I wanted to show it by actions rather than words.”</p><p>She gave him a sad smile.</p><p>“Yeah, a gathered. You know I’m meant to stay here, I know you’re meant to leave. It’s just life, Jaime.”</p><p>She pushed the door of her rooms, Jaime was left standing outside. She leaned out again.</p><p>“Will you quit standing there like an idiot and come in?”</p><p>Jaime grinned. The girl would be the death of him.</p><p>“You do know it is highly inappropriate for ladies to invite men who are not their husbands in their rooms?”</p><p>“Oh no, what will Jon say!” Ronica shivered in mock horror, “I just wanted to finish talking.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Jaime didn’t want to finish talking, or go take care of the horses, or leave, for that matter. He had to.</p><p>“If we don’t see each other again…” Ronni probably had something important to say.</p><p>“Oh, to hell with that, too!” Jaime caught her by surprise, getting right in front of her in an instant. And then he kissed her. Much gentler than the first time, but still with unshakeable confidence, as if knowing for sure it was exactly the right thing to do. She didn’t push him away this time, he pulled away himself.</p><p>“Do you?… Are you good with me doing this?”</p><p>This was a reasonable question to ask in any sort of this setting, but Ronni knew he meant one thing precisely. If she was all right with a man touching her. And she wasn’t, if it was an abstract man. She was, if it was Jaime.</p><p>“Yeah, just, don’t stop…”</p><p>She leaned back into the kiss, and he laughed and caught her lips with his. Now it was long and leisurely, and nearly too much for both of them. He was holding her by the waist with one hand, the other traveling up to touch her face. Her hands caught up in his hair, and her knees would probably bend if he wasn’t holding her. They stopped to catch their breath. Just like when they were running from the Stark men, but nicer. </p><p>Ronni looked at Jaime, his eyes darkened, but searching her faces attentively for any signs of the need to stop. She hid her face somewhere near his collarbone, hugging him tightly. He pulled her even closer, though it was somewhat hard to be any closer. </p><p>“Jaime, I want more,” it sounded muffled because she was still talking to the collarbone. </p><p>He freed one arm and gently tilted her head to see the eyes. </p><p>“You know I couldn’t do that. Firstly, because I’m not your husband, and, secondly, because…” His voice trailed off.</p><p>“Husband or not doesn’t really matter anymore, not to me at least. You aren’t married either, so it’s not like we’re doing anything wrong. And as for the other thing,” She finally met his eyes, “I really don’t want that to be the only memory I have about being intimate with someone. And I’ve had enough time to want this, Jaime. It’s not like we’ll see each other again to regret this.”</p><p>She was looking straight at him, and he knew she was sure about what she was saying. And he understood. And he wanted it; he really wanted her. So he kissed her again, this time starting from the lips and going down her neck.</p><p>He couldn’t help but notice, that it was probably the first time he ever thought about what the other person wanted. Cersei just wanted to fuck, so they fucked, and it was nice but mostly quite brutal and meaningless. Him just taking something she was ready to give.</p><p>Now he actually wanted Ronni to feel good, to like what was happening. Speaking of, she was one step ahead, already fumbling with his shirt. He smirked and whispered “needy” into her ear, she bit his lip in response, slipping into another kiss, making him sight with amusement and pleasure.</p><p>He got rid of the shirt, kicked off the boots, so did she. They fell on the bed, Jaime making sure to be the one actually hitting it. </p><p>“You are obscenely overdressed,” he told her, blindly untangling the lacing of her dress.</p><p>“I see you are quite good at this, Jaime, who would have thought!” She teased as he got her out of the dress. Then came other parts of her garment he didn’t care to remember the names for and his own trousers. Ronni gave him a mischievous look and moved further on the bed, meeting Jaime’s gaze and slowly taking him into her mouth. He couldn’t help but curse, resisting the urge to put his hands into her hair.</p><p>“Either you hold still or I stop.”</p><p>“You are evil,” Jaime started, but theft himself off and inhaled shakily, “Fuck, Ronni, how the hell did you learn to do that?” He didn’t really want an answer right that instant, so she just swirled her tongue. Jaime realized this could end sooner than he’d want it to, so he pulled her back up, kissing until there was no air left. He spun them around so that Ronni was lying under him, his hands on both sides of her head. He looked at her in question, giving her another chance to reconsider. She just pulled him closer. So he kissed her, hand traveling over her body, and tried to enter as slow as he could, painfully slowly, considering how hard he was. She sighed into his lips. </p><p>“I won’t break, you know.”</p><p>“You won’t, but I might,” he joked, pushing lazily. The motion gave him the most beautiful sound which she allowed to escape, so he began picking up the pace, kissing her slowly in a wild contrast, catching the pretty sounds with his lips. </p><p>“Oh god, Jaime,” It was somewhere between a whisper and a moan, her hands tangling in his hair again. She really had no clue on what she was doing to him.</p><p>“Fuck, Ronni, fuck…” He didn’t even care for the swearing anymore, because he knew she wouldn’t mind.</p><p>On the climax, he realized, as an afterthought, that it could actually result in a baby, but the thought was too far in his mind to be discovered, and she was moaning his name in such a pretty way, her hands running over his back… They finished together, both a bit stunned by what had just happened. They lied for a minute with Jaime on top of Ronni, kissing her absentmindedly, then he rolled over, careful not to fall off the narrow bed. Ronica moved closer to the wall to give him space and turned to face him. He turned as well, watching her stretch on the bed like a content cat. He ran his hand from her shoulder to her hip, and she smiled.</p><p>“I liked it.”</p><p>“I gathered,” He gave a playful smile, “To much more surprise, I liked it, too!”</p><p>For that, he got a punch in the shoulder. </p><p>“Aw. I’m hurt. My feelings are hurt…” </p><p>He rolled onto his back, sighing dramatically. She climbed over him in victory, pinning his hands down with hers. He effortlessly turned them over, so that he was pinning her down now, grinned wolfishly, and stole a kiss. Then his mind caught up with the body and he realized this might have not been a part of the deal. Jaime eyed her carefully. She was smiling at him like nothing else in the world mattered, so he just kissed her over and over again.</p><p>In the morning Jaime understood he hadn’t gone to find Mitch and ask him for the horse. It was unfortunate, so he quickly and silently dressed up and was about to leave, but then, on a whim, got back and gave Ronni one last kiss. It felt nice. The nice was telling him to get back into bed and never leave. He told the nice to go fuck itself, silently, of course, and left the room. </p><p>When he found Mitch, the horse was already prepared. Commander Snow’s orders. Jaime felt like he was a schoolboy who had forgotten the homework, but he quickly chased the feeling away. He went to look for Jon, meanwhile contemplating whether he should say goodbye to Ronni or not. He didn’t reach a definitive conclusion when found them both together, standing with cups of something steaming dangerously and discussing the latest advances with the free folk. </p><p>Ronica greeted him as always, not giving away in the slightest that something had happened between them. Jaime realized that he should have been more worried about himself catching feelings rather than her. The idea amused him. He shook Jon’s hand farewell and gave Ronni a hug, which one could call longing, but wouldn’t, in fear of the Kingslayer’s sword. She gave him a small leather bag. </p><p>“For the time you inevitably try to lose yet another body part, and I’m not there to stitch it back.”</p><p>She was smiling. So was he.</p><p>He only allowed himself to look back once when the gates hit the ground behind him. Then he set the horse at a leisurely trot, towards Kings Landing. In the leather bag, beside a bottle of ointment, was a note.</p><p>“Apply until it burns. That’s how you know it’s working.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part 3: Actions Rather Than Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things in Kings Landing had gone to shit since Jaime had left. In a short newsflash: Joffrey the new King had the imprudence to think highly of himself, he died, poisoned tragically. Peter Baelish was found guilty of poisoning him, managed to escape his execution. Tommen of full 12 years old was crowned King, with Margery now the ruling Queen. Arya had long escaped, Sansa was married off to Tyrion (all better than Joffrey). Cersei was plotting as per usual, Tywin was making everything his business and Tyrion was drinking himself to death. Just great.</p><p>Jaime had first gone to bend the knee to the new King and to see his father, with whom he withstood a heated argument about him, Jaime, leading the Kingsguard and of course not receiving a single inquiry about his state or the months he spent in captivity. Oh, it was indeed a pleasure to be home. </p><p>Jaime was unsure about meeting Cersei, as he had had a long solitary ride to excruciate himself with the thoughts of their relationship. There were no reasons to end it, strictly speaking (or no reasons Jaime would admit to himself), however, searching his soul, he found his feeling for Cersei significantly changed. And not towards love and longing.</p><p>She greeted him with “You left me,” and a number of other complaints and accusations. Then she kissed him. He wasn’t sure he liked how it felt, but kissed back just out of habit. No, he definitely didn’t like how it felt. She was purely demanding, using Jaime as a tool towards her pleasure. He felt cheated of the feeling of someone actually caring that he had gotten so used to. When Cersei reached towards his clothes he pretended to be exhausted by the journey and escaped. He’d have to deal with that sooner or later, but preferred later. </p><p>It had been a month since he had left the Wall. A fortnight in Kings Landing seemed to have lasted for a good year. Maybe two. He couldn’t stop thinking of Ronica, every day worse than last. He lacked her in everything. In quiet comments during boring meetings, in having someone walk silently beside him outside, in harmless jokes and jibes, in someone actually giving a fuck about him. Mostly the last. Here he again turned into the Kingslayer, the head of Kingsguard, a sword hand. Maybe also a freak who was rumored to fuck his sister, but the pother around the topic had long died. </p><p>And he also wasn’t sleeping with his sister anymore. When he told her, she threw a glass at him, then another one. He was thankful she didn’t throw a knife. He turned around and left, with the words, “I just don’t love you like that anymore, Cersei,” still ringing in his ears. </p><p>He wanted Ronica back so badly, he almost left for the Wall. Tyrion talked him out of it, thankfully, because the family truly wouldn’t appreciate the sentiment. It was also Tyrion who proposed that Jaime start with simply sending a raven. Tyrion proved to be very helpful in general, humming in agreement to every “I don’t love her, I don’t, it’s nonsense” while it was slowly changing into “Fuck, I’m in love with her, aren’t I?” Maybe sometimes Tyrion was teasing a bit too much, but he kept Jaime’s secrets and for that the man was grateful. </p><p>He ended up sending a raven, after half a dozen scrolls reread and torn to shreds, with the least pathetic in Jaime’s opinion letter. </p><p>The least pathetic, in Jaime’s understanding, was the one without anything resembling “I love you” or “I can’t live without you.” Instead, he told her, “he’d very much like her to come to Kings Landing if she in any way felt bored from staying on the Wall for so long.”</p><p>Tyrion told Jaime he was an idiot. Jaime agreed. </p><p>The letter also contained a brief recap of what Tyrion proposed would be the best way to get her to the capitol. Jaime’s brother did have a quick mind. </p><p>He proposed for Jaime to travel to Casterly Rock to resolve some family business matters, and for Ronica to travel there as well. It was safe to ride under the Watch’s name, Jaime had known it from experience now. No one would question you twice. Besides, Jon could also send one of his men with her: to collect some recruits for the Watch on his way back. As for actually making it safe for Ronica to stay in Kings Landing, with all the treason business, Tyrion would see to that as now her brother-in-law. It didn’t sound like a solid plan, and it wasn’t one; it could work though. </p><p>So Jaime waited. In a few days, he received a formal request from the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. He kindly asked to provide new recruits for his man who would be shortly traveling South. Jaime wanted to punch the air in victory, but it would seem rather strange to the Maester, so he didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When Jaime saw her again, he felt like he had just now started breathing. He wanted to rush forward, and embrace her and spin her around. Instead, he greeted her traveling companion, Rickard, by the hand formally, and invited both of them inside, away from the Lannister men’s eyes. He didn’t want to look suspicious just yet. But he couldn’t help staring. She was so beautiful: black, fashioned for women’s style, suited her immensely, though she only wore it not to attract attention on the road. </p><p>When there was finally some privacy, she nearly hit the air out of his lungs, hugging in her usual manner — like he was the best person in the world. Oh, he did miss it. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The road back to Kings Landing was more pleasant than anything Jaime had ever experienced. They had not a single worry, traveling under the King’s banners. The soldiers weren’t supposed to give a damn, and so they did not. For all they cared Jaime could have traveled with a circus, mind some highborn Lady he felt obliged to escort, riding in the same direction. </p><p>They talked about the Wall, Kings Landing, Jon, Sansa, about politics and whatever else came to mind. Except, maybe, them having slept together. It was a sensible unspoken decision to act like it never happened. It was working out for now. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>In Kings Landing things predictably complicated. </p><p>“You come one step closer to the Lady, and your heads will be on the spikes before I have dinner,” Jaime calmly announced to the guards trying to complete the order to imprison Ronica Snow, the traitor’s daughter, having herself committed treason. The guards reconsidered. Ser Jaime was known to follow up on his threats to the letter. </p><p>“But Lord Commander, Ser, the Hand’s orders…”</p><p>“Oh, are they?” Jaime didn’t sound very amused. Either Tyrion had fucked up, or it was the best he could do. In any case, they would have to face Tywin sooner or later, “Okay then, I’ll get her to the Hand myself, now shoo away.”</p><p>Jaime exchanged looks with Ronni, who remained noteworthy calm for a person that close to huge problems. </p><p>“I can still give you a way to leave,” He said, moving his horse side by side with hers. </p><p>She shook her head, “I will not spend my life running.”</p><p>“All right,” in case anyone would try anything unwise, Jaime pulled Ronica from her horse and sat her sideways in front of him. It probably was a bit more intimate than one would recommend for escorting a prisoner, but it wasn’t like any one of them cared. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was Cersei, Jaime could feel it. Obviously, Tywin was the one taking action, but it wasn’t without Cersei whispering in his ear. She hated Ronni since she saw her in Winterfell and was finally able to fulfill her standard desire — killing people she didn’t like. </p><p>Standing in front of Tywin side by side with Ronni, Jaime caught a deja vu: Ronni standing by his side in front of her brother and swearing she’d trust him with her life. If only it had been that easy with Jaime’s father. Jaime explained he met Lady Snow along the way and escorted her to the capitol. </p><p>“With the prospect of bringing the Lady to justice, of course?” Inquired Tywin. </p><p>They’d have to improvise if Ronica was to survive. She understood it, too, and dived straight into it.</p><p>“Precisely, my Lord. In fact, it was my original intension when traveling to Kings Landing. I felt I got caught up in a conflict, I, as a young woman, was not understanding, and it led to the consequences I never desired or anticipated. So I’d like to face the just and true judgment of his Grace, the King.”</p><p>Ronica lied so eloquently and effortlessly Jaime was yet again impressed. He had seen her talk her way out of troubles, but the ability never ceased to amaze him.</p><p>Tywin made some more inquiries, smiling in his usual, painfully fake manner. Ronica composed some more elegant lies. Finally, the Hand seemed content enough. </p><p>“We’ll make the preparations for your trial shortly. In the meantime, please don’t be offended by us having to confide you to your quarters.”</p><p>“Of course, my Lord,” Ronni gave an elegant curtsey. Tywin smiled some more, nodding and humming to his thoughts.</p><p>“Jaime,” he rediscovered the presence of his son, “See to Lady Snow’s accommodations… And I don’t mean the dungeons, show the Lady some respect,” he laughed, resembling an old raven, and addressed Ronni again, “My son can be a little slow sometimes, I am sorry if he was any troubles during your travels.”</p><p>Out of the corner of the eye, Jaime saw Ronni tense as if suppressing the desire to cut Tywin an angry response. He used the moment to take her by the upper arm, leading her away from getting herself into more trouble. </p><p>“Come back promptly, Jaime, we have some urgent matters to discuss,” the Hand called at their backs.</p><p>Jaime motioned for two of his men to follow him, taking Ronni to the empty quarters next to his own. They didn’t exchange any words, of course. When the two entered the rooms, leaving the guards outside, Jaime shushed Ronica who was about to say something.</p><p>“I have to get back now, my men won’t let anyone in, I’ll get back to you as fast as I can, I promise it will be all right,” He wanted to say so much more: how sorry he was for dragging her here, how useless he felt not being able to protect her. He briefly took her hands in his. She squeezed them and nodded, trusting Jaime with her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deciding between having his men see him enter the room or risking to fall a couple hundred feet to the ground, Jaime chose the latter, dropped his white cloak, and eased out of the armor, staying lightly clothed. He carefully stood on the edge of his own balcony, made a few steps over a steep banister, and pulled himself into Ronni’s window. To her credit, she didn’t make any noise of surprise, though she was in the middle of changing dresses, only her breathing hitched a little bit. Jaime shrugged in apology and turned away so that she could finish with the dress. </p><p>There were good news and bad news, but mostly bad. In addition to simply disliking Ronica, Cersei made it her priority to contradict everything Tyrion said, and now Jaime, too. So despite their best efforts, she made sure the trial would never end in Ronni’s favor. Tywin preferred to turn a blind eye on this, siding with his daughter.</p><p>“Oh well, that’s nice. At least the last week I’ll live will be in the capital,” it wasn’t an accusation towards Jaime, rather sarcasm as a coping mechanism.</p><p>“I said, I had good news, too, you know,” he half-smiled and leaned forward: she was sitting on the bed; he occupied the armchair facing her. </p><p>“Will it be beheading and not burning alive?” She joked grimly.</p><p>“Oh, do shut up, will you?!” Jaime didn’t like her talking about death, “We have an advantage: they don’t know I’m on your side. And Tyrion, for that matter. He is in more suspicion because he tried to make you look like an asset before you arrived, but still…”</p><p>Jaime proceeded to outline the plan he and Tyrion had come up with. Ronica listened carefully, pointing out details to consider. Jaime stood up to leave.</p><p>“Please, don’t go,” It wasn’t a demand or even a request, she sounded as if she was already anticipating him refusing and she was all right with it. He wasn’t. He suddenly thought of how she should have felt, alone in between people who wished her dead. He knew the feeling, but he usually had a sword and the ability to kill them first. She didn’t.</p><p>“I’ll stay,” He motioned for her to move so that he could sit beside her, “I’ll leave in the morning.”</p><p>The bed was, again, narrow, so they lay close together, Ronni’s back pressed into Jaime, his hand over her: just like months ago, when they weren’t sure they’d make it through the night because of the cold. </p><p>“I don’t think I can ever let you go again,” Jaime didn’t know if Ronica was sleeping, but he had to say it out loud.</p><p>“Then don’t,” She wasn’t sleeping. She turned in his arms to face him. </p><p>“Ronica Snow, I vow not to leave you until you want me to, to follow you wherever you go until you forbid me to,” Jaime was serious about it, Ronica saw it in his eyes.</p><p>“I vow to do the same,” Maybe the vows usually worked one way, especially between a man and a woman, but it wasn’t their case. She needed to say it out loud too. He held her in his arms until they fell asleep. </p><p>Between that night and the trial he only had the chance to see her twice, alone. And a couple of times purely as checking on the prisoner awaiting trial. He would have been there for as much time as he could, but Cersei made sure to keep him occupied as the Lord Commander of Kingsguard, probably to get back at him for refusing to sleep with her. Or just out of boredom. </p><p>Tyrion came once, together with Sansa. There were a little happiness and little tears, but many meaningful glances. There always was something to fight for, after all. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Ronica Snow, you stand here accused of treason. The Hand of the King will represent the Law in King’s stead during this trial. Do you wish to say something before we call on our first witness?” Tywin looked uninterested, bored, even. In any case, he wouldn’t be very soon.</p><p>“I do, as a matter of fact. I demand trial by combat,” ‘Aws’ and whispers quickly traveled around the room. Cersei wanted to rise from the place beside her father, but he stopped her with a dismissive gesture.</p><p>“Very well then,” Tywin definitely felt himself smarter than the girl standing in front of him, “Name your champion… Unless you’d like to fight yourself, of course.” </p><p>“I name Jon Snow,” Ronica remained calm, as always. There were some more whispers, Tywin grinned, feeling superior.</p><p>“But tradition states, my Lady, you can only name a person present in this room,” Tywin looked at the Maester, and the man muttered something in agreement, “But, of course, the champion can also refuse to fight for you.” </p><p>Tywin very much resembled the Wolf ready to devour the Little Red Reeding Hood. Cersei smirked in sure victory.</p><p>“I volunteer.” </p><p>Everyone’s heads turned towards the hallway, where stood Jaime Lannister, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, present during the trial to guard the Hand and the Queen Mother. </p><p>“We might have misheard,” Tywin’s face still showed no emotion, but elongated ever-so-slightly, “Did you mean to say you volunteer to be the champion for the King?”</p><p>“No, I do not, I will be fighting on behalf of Lady Snow,” Jaime met his father’s gaze and held it. </p><p>Cersei rose from her seat, “You cannot!”</p><p>“Will you have me, Lady Snow?” There was a hint at flippancy present in his voice.</p><p>“I will, ser Jaime.”</p><p>“Well then, my Queen,” Jaime addressed Cersei now, “It seems like I, in fact, can.”</p><p>Jaime walked to the center of the room to stand behind Ronica.</p><p>It was easy to note Cersei was furious, her face practically screamed it. She was whispering something to Tywin. He nodded.</p><p>“You forget, Lord Commander, that as a pledged member of Kingsguard you can not take a side in court other than your King’s! Am I right, Maester?!” </p><p>It wasn’t true. There was no such rule, Jaime knew it. He exchanged glances with Tyrion. He wasn’t expecting the family to go this far either. </p><p>Maester muttered in agreement again, under Tywin’s glare. </p><p>“Now then, you cannot volunteer as a member of Kingsguard, so do return…” </p><p>Jaime wasn’t having any more of this bullshit.</p><p>“Then I am its member no more. Please be so kind as to take my leave,” He threw the cloak on the ground.</p><p>More agitated whispers floated across the room. Tywin turned red. He opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>“And before Lord Hand says anything else, the next person who claims I have no right to be standing here will get closely acquainted with my sword in shortest terms. Think wisely, because I’m not moving until you name your champion and the trial begins,” Jaime stared Tyrion down. The Hand was wise enough not to turn the courtroom into a slaughterhouse.</p><p>“The Crown names ser Gregor Clegane,” It was Cersei now, frantic to win. He wouldn’t kill Jaime, of course, but disarm... He at least stood a chance. </p><p>Tyrion smirked at his own genius, Jaime noticed, “Pardon me, my Queen,” it was Tyrion speaking, “But haven’t we just now established that the champion can only be chosen from inside the courtroom?”</p><p>It was a sure victory. Tywin and Cersei scrambled to find someone who could make a decent swing with a sword. Their best choice was ser Loras, who was pretty on a horse, but shit with a sword. At least compared to Jaime. </p><p>“Lady Snow, if you’d care to move aside,” Jaime gallantly escorted her to where the ladies stood. </p><p>He would try not to harm ser Loras, the poor lad didn’t deserve it. While Jaime was trying not to kill him, Loras was trying to achieve the opposite, swinging the sword left and right. Jaime cursed at the man’s stupidity, checking himself not the make a hole in the boy at the last moment and received a graze just over the eyebrow for that. Just a scratch though, but it indicated that it was time to end the show, so with an elegant lunge combination Jaime left Loras without his sword, laying on the ground with steel at his heart. </p><p>“I don’t need to kill him to win, right?” Jaime was addressing his father now, in mock concern.</p><p>Tywin was as grim as the sky before the storm, “Victory scored. Ser Loras, please do get up.”</p><p>Jaime smiled at Ronni, not even the blood on his face ruining the view, and offered Loras a hand. The man left the center of the room. Ronica stepped back in.</p><p>“By the old tradition of trial by combat, all charges are withdrawn. You are innocent of the crimes accused of and may be free to go.”</p><p>Tywin was, indeed, angry, but not precisely at the girl. He couldn’t care less if she survived. Even better, he could now use her as an advantage. As for Jaime… he would make sure the boy learned his place again. On the bright side, Jaime had voluntarily left the Kingsguard duty.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jaime walked with Ronni to her rooms; he had already dismissed her guards so it was just the two of them.</p><p>“You know you were an idiot to just outright quit the Kingsguard?” She didn’t sound scolding, though.</p><p>“Maybe,” Jaime dropped in the armchair, “But I don’t give a fuck. And honestly, it felt nice to leave my father speechless.”</p><p>“He won’t let it slide, I gather. He seems to be extremely unpleasant,” Ronni searched for a clean cloth and some water.</p><p>“That he is,” Jaime smiled to himself remembering something, “The day you got here, I could have sworn you would hit him.”</p><p>“I was going to,” She tapped his legs so he would move, and was now standing in-between them, looking down on Jaime, “But you wouldn’t let me.”</p><p>She was lightly wiping the blood away with the cloth. Jaime tilted his head up to give her more access. Or to shamelessly stare at her, grinning.</p><p>“I didn’t like the way he was talking to you,” Ronica was still on the topic of his father.</p><p>“I do neither, and, frankly, I’ve never met a person who likes anything about my father, let alone the manner of his speech. You get used to it, though.”</p><p>Ronica went to put the cloth away and returned with the infamous glass bottle. Jaime winced at the sight.</p><p>“C’mon, Ronni, it’s just a scratch.”</p><p>“That’s why I’ll leave it as it is, without stitches,” She went to carefully get the ointment on her fingers.</p><p>It was pointless arguing with her, so instead Jaime put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, making her chuckle. He was once again staring up at her, as she put the burning substance over the graze. It wasn’t that bad, especially since she was staring back at him with that beautiful smile of hers. She put the bottle on the nearby table. </p><p>“I was wondering, does saving your life deserve a thank-you kiss?” Boldness was one of his good traits, Jaime was usually told. </p><p>“It very well might… Let’s see, who exactly should I kiss? Maybe Tyrion, with the brilliant plan of his or….”</p><p>Jaime didn’t let her finish, tugging at her waist to sit her over his legs, and kissing her like she was the air about to run out. She rested her hands on his shoulder and in his hair, and the touch was exactly what he had longed for. When they stopped to breathe, Ronni rested her forehead on Jaime’s, careful not to touch the graze, and gave him a long look. He considered something. </p><p>“No more pretending we didn’t do this, or that we both don’t want this,” Maybe Jaime meant for it to sound that low, or maybe he was out of breath, “I want you, I want you badly.” </p><p>He accented the thought with another kiss.</p><p>“And I don’t think you mind, either.”</p><p>“There goes my plan to never see you again, huh?” Ronni wasn’t serious about it, she kissed him some more.</p><p>Finally, he stood up and set her back on the floor.</p><p>“As nice as this is, I think I need to go. My father will be looking for heads to take. And I think, I also need a new job,” Jaime raised his eyebrows, amused at the thought. He was at the door when Ronni called out his name.</p><p>He turned around. She was lying on the bed suggestively, looking at him with a sly smile on her lips.</p><p>“You promised to never leave me again, Jaime.” </p><p>“My father will kill me, and it will definitely be your fault,” he accused, getting out of his shirt on the way to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tywin had not, in fact, killed Jaime, but there was some explaining to be done. Jaime firmly stood on the notion that he promised to fight for Ronica’s honor to Tyrion, her now brother-in-law. Tyrion was telling the same story, and even Sansa added a beautiful twist about her sister being a wonderful person, that had been led to sins by the wrong people. The girl was learning fast and adapted quite impressively. Jaime liked that Tyrion was now watching over her. </p><p>The day following the trial Jaime approached Cersei in an empty hallway. Many nice words were said, for which Jaime had learned not to care. He did care, however, about his sister understanding one thing clearly. </p><p>“You hurt her, you ask someone to, or make someone, or any other of your scheming devices…” Cersei wanted to contradict, but he didn’t give her the chance, “You as much as think of hurting her, and we’re not just done. I am hurting you back.”</p><p>Cersei chose to keep wounded silence, staring at Jaime as if he was dirt beneath her feet.</p><p>“Good,” Jaime wasn’t playing today, “And don’t try to use my words against me. Or anything, for that matter. I’ll say it’s all because I am not sleeping with you anymore.”</p><p>Cersei slapped him across the face and wanted to do that again, but Jaime caught her hand. Then looked at his sister for a moment, dropped her hand with disdain, and walked away. She wouldn’t be attempting anything to hurt them. At least nothing too brutal. Because she knew Jaime always kept his word. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Relieved of the kingsguard duty by the King himself, Jaime was now appointed the Master of War Affairs on the Small Council and had to sit through one meeting of scheming and plotting after another. But he didn’t mind. Mostly because he belonged to himself now. With what to do, how to dress, and where to sleep. The latter was especially pleasant. </p><p>Lady Snow was free to spend her days with the Ladies of the Court, and so she did, outstanding from the crowd not only with her rare beauty but also with the Northern hairstyle she absolutely refused to change for the elaborate Southern ones. She was a huge consolation to Sansa: though not much of friends back in Winterfell, due to age difference and the gap of surnames, the sisters found themselves leaning towards each other. Sansa was all grown up, sharing the latest court gossip. Ronica managed to keep the inner child alive, despite everything, making Sansa laugh and sometimes even chase her around the gardens. </p><p>However, Lady Snow’s favorite pastime remained one Jaime Lannister, the Master of War Affairs. Yes, even the trees in Kings Landing gardens had ears, but they couldn’t be bothered enough to care. They could be spotted walking, or riding horses, or one horse, for that matter, nearly every evening. Jaime could also be spotted by the maids, entering or exiting Lady Snow’s rooms, because the Lady absolutely forbade him to use the window. </p><p>The Court was probably aware, if not first-hand, then by the gossip, but somehow everyone had other affairs to care for. Or maybe no one was exactly fond of the idea of getting to know ser Jaime, the Kingslayer, at a deep, personal level. In any case, only Sansa and Tyrion had the courage and the place to tease the lovers, which they did. At every occasion possible. </p><p>Ronica and Sansa were standing in a hallway overseeing the gardens. It was much too hot to walk. Queen Mother solemnly approached with her guards, the Ladies greeted her with curtsies and quick looks full of hate. Little pleasures. </p><p>“Sansa, little dove, I need to speak to your sister in private,” Cersei was practically cooing and it was never a good sign. Sansa threw a look to see if Ronica was good with her leaving. She nodded, and Sansa made the appearance of walking away, in reality just stopping behind the corner. It was safer that way, and she knew Ronica wouldn’t mind her listening.</p><p>Cersei stood beside Ronica for a full two minutes.</p><p>“Nice weather today. Too hot for your liking, I presume? You Northerners prefer the cold.”</p><p>“You are very discerning, your Grace,” Whatever it was, Ronica wasn’t about to make a slip-up.</p><p>“It will cool down in the evening, you know, comfortable enough to take a walk.”</p><p>“I’m sure it will, your Grace.”</p><p>“You have any particular plans for the evening, my darling?”</p><p>“Not that I know of, your Grace.”</p><p>“Perhaps, something with my brother?”</p><p>“If ser Jaime wishes to discuss the details for Lord Tyrion and Lady Sansa’s upcoming anniversary again, I will, of course, oblige, your Grace,” Ronica didn’t even pause before answering. </p><p>“Hm, anniversary, you say. Remind me, child, when will it be coming? I’d hate to miss it.”</p><p>“Why, your Grace, in just a fortnight, right after the Holy Seven’s Day,” Ronica pat herself on the shoulder for discussing it with Sansa a couple of days ago. </p><p>“Oh, so soon…” There was some silence, “Tell me, do you enjoy sleeping with my brother?”</p><p>It was a bit blatant, but Ronica had the advantage of growing up in the North.</p><p>“Pardon, your Grace, I know I’m a bit slow on the Southern customs, but wasn’t it deemed appropriate for men and women to occupy the neighboring quarters some time ago?” She raised her eyebrows innocently, “In the North sleeping on the same floor is yet frowned upon sometimes, but even we are moving towards the more…”</p><p>“Quit fooling around, girl,” Cersei was still speaking quietly, but every word now ringing dangerously, “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”</p><p>“If your Grace says so.”</p><p>“Yes, I say so, and I know you are sleeping with my brother like a little whore you are,” Ronica didn’t flinch at the name, “But guess what, he will not be yours. He will have to marry some highborn girl, but even then he’ll still be mine.”</p><p>Cersei narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“Have a look, will you,” She caressed her belly with her hands. Sure enough, it looked swollen as if on the first terms of carrying a baby.</p><p>“This baby is his,” Cersei was accenting every word, “He was with me while sleeping with you,” She paused searching Ronica’s face for a reaction. There was none, “And he’ll never be yours.”</p><p>“Congratulations on the baby, your Grace,” Ronica give her a smile that looked so real Cersei was taken aback, “I wish you all the blessings.”</p><p>“If that will be all…?” Ronica would be leaving anyway.</p><p>“Go away!” Cersei dismissed her with a flaring gesture.</p><p>Ronica made her away around the corner in silence, nodding for Sansa to follow her. Sisters made no sound until they reached Sansa’s quarters. Ronica collapsed on the bed, tears clawing at the throat. She knew Cersei was wicked, but this was something else. It sounded… painfully true. Sansa set herself down carefully and began gently striking Ronica’s hair. To her, it also sounded much like Cersei was telling the truth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the evening, Ronica was nowhere to be found. Of course, it was a big castle, Jaime told himself, but he was growing quite frantic. His search still fruitless, he resorted to the logical idea that Sansa might have been more enlightened on the matter. He knocked on the quarters’ doors and waited for her to come outside, as he knew Tyrion was out and it would be inappropriate to enter. Sansa, however, did not come out, but merely talked to him over the slightly opened door. Jaime was no expert but she seemed angry with him. Which was strange in the least. </p><p>“So you are sure you don’t know where Ronica is?”</p><p>“I’m sure, good night, ser Jaime.”</p><p>As she pulled on the door, Jaime didn’t let it close.</p><p>“Sansa, I’m not Tyrion, but I’m not a fool either. What are you not telling me?”</p><p>The Lady gave him a stern look.</p><p>“Only what I am strictly forbidden to tell you.”</p><p>“And what would that be?” Jaime was growing both annoyed and worried.</p><p>“That would be the whereabouts of my sister.”</p><p>Now Jaime was definitely tilting into ‘worried’, “Sansa, I’m not joking, where is she? Or at least why can’t you tell me?”</p><p>“Because she doesn’t want to see you,” Sansa stated as something very obvious.</p><p>“Well that is some interesting news, so can you please tell me where to find her before we all go crazy?” </p><p>Sansa probably decided to have mercy on him.</p><p>“I’m not entirely sure, but I’d start with the saloons closer to the Castle… And cleaner looking ones.”</p><p>Jaime’s eyes got round with surprise, but he didn’t like the perspective of leaving Ronica in such a place much more than he wanted to find out the reason for her being there, so he rushed down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, he found her on the third try, silently thanking Sansa and his own persistence. At least Ronni was smart enough to take a maid with her, who was now sitting in the corner, feeling as uncomfortable as one could get. Jaime motioned for her to get closer.</p><p>“How much has she had?”</p><p>“I’d say a lot, my Lord.”</p><p>Jaime frowned. A maid that allowed her mistress to do such things was no good. But then again, you couldn't exactly argue with Ronica either.</p><p>“Run to the Castle now, girl, it’s getting late,” The maid nodded in relief, “And don’t tell the other maids about it, would you be so kind.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t under death sentence confess I’ve been to such a place, my Lord.”</p><p>But Jaime wasn’t listening to her anymore. His attention was on a group of drunk men, sitting around and staring longingly at Ronica. It took some restrain for Jaime to not solve the problem by swinging his sword. But he couldn’t even blame the men: Ronica was in an open dress with no overgarments, probably quite drunk and happy to keep their company. </p><p>He promptly made his way towards them. Ronica noticed him and… Turned away? Giving him the dirtiest look he’d ever seen from her. There would definitely be something to talk about later, but for now, he pushed one of the men aside and turned Ronni back by the shoulder to face him.</p><p>“What in the seven kingdoms…” He started, taking off his cloak (now crimson, not white) and wrapping her in it, “… are you doing here?”</p><p>Jaime wanted to be angry, but the angry was already taken by Ronica, so he was left with concerned. </p><p>“Get away from me, will you,” She meant it, but it sounded dull, indifferent to whether Jaime would oblige or not.</p><p>“You heard the Lady,” Some of the drunk men tried, but toned it down at Jaime’s stern look and the subtle clinging of the sword.</p><p>“Not a chance, Ronni, until you tell me what’s going on,” He kept searching her face for clues, but there were none. Like when she spoke to the people she hated. Jaime shuddered at the thought.</p><p>The men slowly pulled to other tables, understanding there would be nothing interesting for them here. Jaime was still holding Ronica by the cloak’s collar. She had probably chosen to get rid of him by answering his question.</p><p>“I talked to Cersei today. She’s pregnant. It’s yours,” her tone was perfectly acceptable, but Jaime felt her spitting every word out. </p><p>“The fuck, Ronni? You believed her?” It still didn’t make any sense.</p><p>“Oh no, how could I, was she faking the baby in her belly, too?”</p><p>It made more sense. Jaime breathed in, then breathed out not to start shouting.</p><p>“I’ve told you many times: she’s always plotting to hurt people. I have told you this, right?”</p><p>Ronica nodded.</p><p>“I haven’t been with her for over a year now, Ronni. Maybe the baby is real, but it’s not mine.” He felt like his words weren’t enough, but what else could he do?</p><p>“Ronni, look at me.”</p><p>She lifted her head.</p><p>“No, look at me for real.”</p><p>She met his eyes. Now he could see some of the hurt in hers.</p><p>“I haven’t been with anyone but you literally since the day we’ve met. And I know those are just words, but if they mean something to you, if my word still means something to you, please believe me.”</p><p>Ronica searched his face, then almost timidly put her hand over his, still holding the damn cloak.</p><p>“All right, Jaime, I believe you.”</p><p>He saw she meant it, and he breathed out in relief. This was no place to talk, so he swooped her off her feet and carried her out of the saloon to her lame protests. Just because he wanted to. Just because he could. </p><p>They were standing on the balcony of Jaime’s room. Ronica turned out to not be drunk in the slightest. Jaime was impressed.</p><p>“It’s a Northern thing. We can drink much more than you lot, but at some point, we’ll pass out,” It was meaningless talk but at least she wasn’t looking at him like she’d like him to disappear off the face of Westeros. </p><p>“Why did you believe Cersei in the first place?” He really did want to know.</p><p>“Because she sounded like she was telling the truth, and I know a thing or two about lying…”</p><p>“She’s good at using the truth to tell lies,” Jaime noted.</p><p>“And also because I could imagine it happening, I guess.”</p><p>“Why?” To be honest, he wasn’t sure this he wanted to know. </p><p>“Because you’d ‘very much like me to come to Kings Landing’, Jaime,” She was quoting that letter that made Tyrion roll his eyes very hard, “Because I still might be just a girl to play games with for you, Jaime, even though it doesn’t look like it.”</p><p>Okay. That was bad, but it could be fixed. Or at least Jaime hoped it could be. </p><p>“It doesn’t look like it, Ronica, because it’s not. It was never, never about playing you,” He spoke slowly, hoping she’d meet his eyes. She did, “On the Wall, I once told you I tried to show I cared by actions rather than words.” </p><p>She nodded, acknowledging that she remembered. </p><p>“Well, now I not only care for you, Ronni. I love you.”</p><p>It was something Jaime never thought he would say in his life. Yet there he was, heart beating faster than when he was fighting for his life. </p><p>He wanted to say something else but chose to kiss her instead. She didn’t mind, linking her arms behind his neck and leaning into him. </p><p>“Showing by actions, huh?” She teased. He chuckled in response. </p><p>“I can take some even more eloquent actions if you’d like me to.” Ronica laughed quietly at that.</p><p>“I do, too, you know,” he looked back at her, waiting for elaboration, “I love you, too, Jaime.”</p><p>Who would have thought those little words could do the things they could. </p><p>“Ronni…” Jaime was staring at her, pretty as ever, eyes knowing how to say anything in this world, “Ronni… would you like to marry me?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guyssss, this is the end of part 3! There's only one part left, so let me know what you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is literally my favorite chapter, so enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Absolutely not!” Tywin Lannister practically roared. Jaime rolled his eyes. </p><p>“You know I’m not even asking, right? I’m just informing you about a fact. It will be happening, with your agreement or not, so better get used to the idea.”</p><p>Tywin was turning red again. Not bad for two minutes of conversation. </p><p>“Look, before you start steaming, hear me out,” Jaime didn’t give Tywin the chance to interrupt, “Having established there is no question of whether I’m doing this, let’s focus on something more exciting. The benefits, to be precise. Having Sansa married to Tyrion was, of course, a great move, but we both know he will never touch the girl and she will marry again. Probably, someone we don’t like, given that we don’t like anyone.”</p><p>Tywin wanted to contradict, but Jaime just kept talking, unbothered. </p><p>“And I do think you still want your hands on something Northern. I wouldn't very much like to marry Jon Snow, and I think he wouldn’t want it, too. Bran and Rickon as well, though they are probably dead anyway. The number of available Starks is growing dangerously small, don’t you think?”</p><p>He didn’t care to wait for his father to answer. </p><p>“So you better prepare for another wedding, strengthening the ties between the North and the South, and be happy about it. I don’t think you would want yet another son running away to get married,” He added as an afterthought.</p><p>When Tywin spoke, there was steel in his voice. </p><p>“You will leave all that nonsense right now, and marry a nice girl of my choosing, from a respectable family we need to ally with. Or I am renouncing you as my son.”</p><p>If Jaime had learned anything from Ronni, it was keeping the unfazed look to his face.</p><p>“I don’t believe you.”</p><p>He turned around and walked out of the room.</p><p>In a week’s time, Kings Landing was preparing to celebrate a joyful union with the North. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“It’s really unfortunate we can’t un-invite the people we don’t like,” Jaime mused from the other end of the room. </p><p>“Then we would be standing in front of an empty hall, Tyrion and Sansa naming us husband and wife,” Ronica pointed out, looking critically at the dresses laid in front of her, “Red and black, pure red, or blue and gold?”</p><p>“Will you throw a shoe at me if I say I’d prefer you without a dress entirely?”</p><p>Sure enough, a shoe flew over to Jaime.</p><p>“I’m keeping it,” He called, “And I like you in blue.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>She asked Tyrion to walk her down the aisle, and he made a poor attempt at hiding how pleased he was. He quietly told her that she looked beautiful and that he was very happy both for her and for Jaime.</p><p>“Love, unfortunately, makes a rare appearance nowadays.”</p><p>They walked down the aisle slowly, women whispering about the dress, and the hair, and the posture. All of it was as Northern as it could get. It suited her like no one in the world. </p><p>When Jaime turned around to look at his bride-to-be, his heart didn’t stop and he didn’t forget how to breathe. But if it was polite to punch the air and shout, “and that girl is now mine, fuckers!”, he would have. </p><p>“You may now cloak your bride and bring her under your protection,” the Septon announced.</p><p>Jaime took off his crimson cloak in an elegant movement and wrapped it around Ronica. Both shortly remembered the night she thought their relationship was over, but the memory made way for the present. </p><p>“We stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife.”</p><p>They stood side by side, as they had done so many times before, defying the odds. The Septon tied a ribbon around their joined hands. </p><p>“Let it be known that ser Jaime of House Lannister and lady Ronica of House Stark are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder.”</p><p>Jaime and Ronica exchanged knowing looks. </p><p>“In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words.”</p><p>Suddenly Jaime wasn’t sure he remembered the words correctly. So he stared at Ronni’s lips, ready to catch up on a mistake he would make. </p><p>“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger”</p><p>It was perfectly in synch. Jaime lifted his eyes back to Ronni’s: she was smiling, knowing exactly what Jaime had done.</p><p>“I am hers, and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days.” Jaime meant every word.<br/>
“I am his, and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days.” Ronica didn’t feel like the vows were stupid anymore. </p><p>Jaime pulled on Ronica’s hands gently, getting her closer, and gave her a kiss which was chaste, but full of emotion. </p><p>The crowd cheered. Probably because the end of the ceremony meant the beginning of the banquet. </p><p>When the quests were fairly drunk but still able to comprehend human speech, Jaime rose from his place at the center of the table. Tyrion banged his goblet against the wood a few times to get the crowd’s attention and some sort of order. </p><p>“Dear guests, I’d like to make an important announcement,” Jaime gave a long look to his sister, who was sitting closer to the end of the table, “There will be no bedding ceremony; I forbid it and will not tolerate any undignified demeanor.”</p><p>There were some disgruntled voices. </p><p>“I’ll repeat for those hard on hearing: no bedding. If I start breaking bones at a banquet, it won’t be fun anymore,” Jaime smiled shortly and the hall erupted with laughter. </p><p>“Good thing they took it as a joke,” Jaime told Ronica, sitting down again. He noticed she was smiling, too.</p><p>“What, you liked the joke as well?”</p><p>“No, it’s just. My father would have liked you so much.”</p><p>“I doubt it.”</p><p>“I mean if he really got the chance to know you.” </p><p>Jaime was afraid the topic would make Ronica sad, but she smiled again, lightly.</p><p>“Tell me now, is that it that you can’t perform in front of an audience?” Mischief was dancing in her eyes. Jaime would very much like to shut her up with a kiss, instead, he only shook his head.</p><p>“I just want you all to myself,” he whispered, leaning closer to Ronica. He could have sworn she shivered. </p><p>In between countless people who approached the newlyweds to congratulate them, Cersei approached too, the baby now evident in her belly. Her expression was cool as ever, caressing a cup of wine in her hand. </p><p>“Enjoy it while it lasts,” She was determined to spoil as much fun as she could.</p><p>Ronica gave her a bored looked: she was hoping for something more vicious. Jaime only scoffed and reached over the table, taking away Cersei’s cup.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be drinking, they say it’s no good for the baby,” Jaime waited patiently for his sister to walk away. </p><p>To honor the tradition at least partly, he carried the bride out of the hall in his arms, the crowd cheering and then returning to their food and drinks. </p><p>He decided putting her down was a waste of time, and carried her up until his rooms; their rooms now. </p><p>He set her down on the bed, kneeling in front of her and kissing, kissing till they had to stop to breathe. </p><p>“Oh no, I’m just an innocent little girl, I don’t know what to do and where to put what!” Ronica managed in a bad imitation of a Southern accent. Jaime laughed wholeheartedly. </p><p>She tugged at him to get up from his knees. He obliged and was now laying over her, his weight on one hand, while the other traveled her body.</p><p>“You’re still dressed!” He accused.</p><p>“So are you!”</p><p>“You wouldn’t like me tearing the dress, would you?”</p><p>“Don’t you dare!”</p><p>He tugged at the corset anyway.</p><p>“Let’s give the maids something to talk about, huh?”</p><p>“You are positively insufferable,” She grinned and shook her head.</p><p>“Careful, you’re stuck with me for a long time now,” Jaime teased, finally getting out of his shirt. </p><p>When there were no clothes left on Ronica and little on himself, Jaime took a moment to just look. If he could only have one memory forever, it would be this one. Ronni under him, tugging at him to move, to do something; to do something to her. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow, catching her eyes first, as always, and only then pushing — knowing she wanted it. </p><p>He generally liked it when she said his name, but as a pretty moan of hers, it was just something else. Jaime picked up the pace, feeling there would be scratches left on his shoulders from her nails. If there was a way to melt into her, he would. Ronni looked up at him, eyes a bit hazy but clear still. </p><p>“I love you, Jaime.”</p><p>It was enough to send him over the edge, together with her. </p><p>He wouldn’t let her out of his arms, kissing her neck leisurely.</p><p>“Wife,” He was tasting the word on his tongue, he liked it.</p><p>“Husband,” He couldn’t see her face, but judging by the voice she was smiling. </p><p>Jaime liked the second word even more. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“Ronni,” Jaime called out, as she was in the other room, searching some dusty books for the use of a plant he couldn’t pronounce. It was just a couple of days after the wedding.</p><p>“What is it?” She called back.</p><p>“You sent a raven to Jon to tell about us, didn’t you?”</p><p>“‘Course I did, he is my closest family. Why?”</p><p>She heard Jaime laugh.</p><p>“’S nothing, come here, have a look.”</p><p>She came over, hugging Jaime from being and peeking over his arm. The scroll sent in response read:</p><p>“Glad to hear it. Good fortune to both of you. Come visit, you’re always welcome. But please do fuck bloody quieter…”</p><p>Jaime had to catch Ronica from falling she was laughing so hard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think plsss</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rob’s men were slaughtered while staying at Walter Frey’s. Rob and Cathleen were dead, and so were Bran and Rickon. The men that managed to escape fled back to the North. When the news came, Jaime was out. Ronica and Sansa were walking through the gardens, and Ronica had to catch Sansa: the girl fainted. </p><p>Ronica felt like she was underwater, movements slow, brain struggling for oxygen. She had to stay strong for Sansa, who was trembling with shock, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ronni sat with her in her arms for what seemed like hours and hours, until it was dark outside and the girl was quiet. Tyrion was the first to rush back, having heard the news. He could only say he was sorry, but by his pained expression, it was obvious he meant it. Not that it made it any easier. </p><p>Jaime returned closer to the morning hours: he had been aiding the new Commander of the Kingsguard and only heard the news upon getting back to the Red Keep. First Ronica caught the echo of him shouting at someone: he was probably furious he wasn’t informed, given his position as the Master of War Affairs. Tyrion had already informed Ronica on his father’s explanation to that, “The crown had absolutely nothing to do with this, so it wasn’t the Small Council’s business.”</p><p>Jaime finally stopped shouting and shortly walked into their rooms; Ronni had never seen him that angry before. Upon seeing her, however, he calmed himself immediately. Without saying anything he locked her in his arms. Ronica realized she had started crying. He stood there holding her, pulling from under the water. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>A raven came for her shortly; she was expecting Jon to write. As she had anticipated, he wouldn’t be letting this go. With his impressive wildling forces, he planned to march south, calling on the Northern banners on the way — he swore he would avenge his family. Ronica took a deep breath. There was a decision to make.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Jaime,” She couldn’t make herself meet his eyes, “You know that if I had any other choice I would take it without question.”</p><p>“I know,” He understood, and he wasn’t planning on stopping her. It was the worst. </p><p>They were talking very quietly, behind closed doors. It wasn’t something the walls needed to hear. </p><p>“There are two brothers of the Watch in the city now, they’ll make sure I get to Jon safely, his orders.”</p><p>“If he trusts them enough, it’s all right with me,” It wasn’t by the sound of his voice, but not because he didn’t think highly of the men.</p><p>“I have to leave tonight.”</p><p>It hit hard.</p><p>“I’ll take you past the guards.”</p><p>“No, we can’t both risk being seen.”</p><p>He knew that already. </p><p>“I’m taking Sansa with me,” She gave him a long look, “There’s nothing for her here but suffering. She will not be coming back. Tyrion knows, he understands.”</p><p>Jaime nodded.</p><p>“Will you?” He looked at her, and there was pain in his eyes. A rare sight, “Will you be coming back?”</p><p>“You don’t know how much I’d wish to stay,” She almost whispered, turning away. She couldn’t allow herself to break at the moment, or she wouldn’t be able to put herself back together again. </p><p>“I’m so, so sorry I can’t live up to what I promised,” She meant she was leaving him, which she swore not to do.</p><p>“Vows are only meant to be broken,” He gave her a sad smile, “It’s just how it works.”</p><p> </p><p>The next day ser Jaime Lannister was standing in front of the Hand, who was furious. </p><p>“I’ve told you already, father, her great aunt is on the deathbed, it was her dying wish to see Lady Ronica. Of course, I rushed all the arrangements, how could I not!”</p><p>“We are at war, Jaime!” Tywin pinched the bridge of his nose. </p><p>“How does it concern the poor dying aunty?” Jaime liked to play dumb with his father. </p><p>“The two assets, the two Starks we had, are now gone!”</p><p>“Two?” Jaime’s eyebrows acted surprised.</p><p>“Sansa is gone, and please don’t look like you didn’t know!”</p><p>“Why, isn’t it better to ask Tyrion about his wife? Perhaps, another aunty decided to die at such short notice?” Jaime sounded dead serious. He saw Tywin fighting the wish to hit him.</p><p>“Tyrion claims he has no idea where she is,” He spat.</p><p>“What a coincidence! So do I,” the talk was starting to repeat itself, “But I do know where my wife is, father. On the way to pay respects to her relative. You see, those are two different matters and now one of them is resolved. So if that'll be all…”<br/>“It won’t,” Tywin gave Jaime a heavy, disappointed look, “If right now I tell you to lead the Lannister forces to fight Jon Snow, the rebel and traitor to the crown, will you agree?”</p><p>Jaime didn’t have the luxury of being allowed to hesitate, not with everything at stake.</p><p>“Of course I would, father,” He spoke seriously, “It would be my honor.”</p><p>Tywin stared at him some more. </p><p>“It is decided then, you are leaving as soon as the forces are prepared to move.”</p><p>Jaime nodded and walked away. Everything was going to hell, as per usual.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time he saw her was on the other side of the battlefield, which seemed absurd but was the new reality. She was again wearing men’s clothing restyled to fit her. Like when she was Robb’s prisoner. Like when she traveled with the men of Night’s Watch. And Jaime was in awe of her elegant beauty mixed with courage. </p><p>She wasn’t awaiting at the camp like the ladies were supposed to. She was on a tall grey horse, side by side with her brother, ready to join the fight. Jaime had no doubts she would rush straight into the battle if need, even though she could be even more useful from a distance, as an archer. And the thought made him uneasy, trusting Jon to protect Ronni, but still worrying for her safety. </p><p>From what Jaime gathered through whispers and rumors, Ronica did make Jon reconsider his vengeful intentions and settle for a precise goal: independence of the North. Jaime had also heard that Sansa took her place as the Lady of Winterfell, with her younger sister Arya returning from gods know where to reunite with the family. The girl was barely fifteen but the rumor was that she could kill a man easily. That family was wild. </p><p>Sansa had also been much more successful with calling on the banners than Jon. She had her father’s persistence and her mother’s grace, the lords were too ashamed to refuse when she reminded them of their sacred vows. </p><p>This meant that now Jaime had to fit the strategies both for wildlings and trained Northern soldiers, which was a challenging task. Especially since the direct orders from above were to not give the Northerners an inch, let alone settle for their independence. </p><p>The first serious battle would greatly decide who was to dictate the terms. Everyone was ready. Everyone was tense. Jaime waited for Jon to make the first move. To make a mistake. </p><p>He did not, for which Jaime probably had Ronica to thank. Instead, they cut the Lannisters’ supply lines, making Jaime act faster than he’d want to. Well, he had fought against worse odds. </p><p>Back to the battlefield, Jaime was overseeing the forces rushing towards each other. He planned to strike unexpectedly: the dawn was just cracking. But apparently the wildlings didn’t need the time to gather in formations: they had no formations, only chaos. Jaime’s men weren’t used to it. </p><p>By midday, the fighting moved right under the walls of the castle Lannister forces occupied. Jaime led a group of his men to protect the most vulnerable spot, the eastern side hallways. They were just in time to cut the way to a group of Northerners. Led by Ronica. She gave Jaime a charming smile, drawing a sword: it looked lighter than the common ones, Jon had probably bet on her speed rather than strength in swordplay. Jaime smirked back at her, as their men clashed with each other. Jaime took a measured swing, checking how hard he could go on her.</p><p>“Wife,” He was fighting the wish to smile.</p><p>“Husband,” She didn’t go all that easy on him, and Jaime had to quickly up his game not to be disarmed by a girl half his size. </p><p>They danced around for a little while, most certainly enjoying themselves.</p><p>“Jon taught you?”</p><p>“He did.”</p><p>“That fast?”</p><p>“I grew up with two older brothers, Jaime. And I also spent some time on the Wall after you left, remember?” She accented ‘left’ with an impressive blow.</p><p>“I see you knew how to spend your time,” clang of the swords instead of a full stop. </p><p>“Oh, I sure did,” Ronni gave him another smile, and another swing, “I especially liked to imagine I was making a hole in you.”</p><p>“I’ve married a wicked woman!” Jaime exclaimed in mock horror. </p><p>They would have continued chatting, but Jaime caught the swishing sound of arrows approaching, and lunged forward, dropping Ronni on the ground and shielding her with his body just in time. A dozen arrows hit the wall in the place where their heads had been a moment ago. The men rushed to take cover and regroup.</p><p>“This is a bit intimate, don’t you think,” Ronni suggested from under Jaime.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, “As if you mind.”</p><p>Ronica laughed at that, sliding out from under him and rushing to join her men before he could stop her. She turned briefly to give him a wink. The girl would be the death of him for sure.</p><p>Two days later, during a more violent fight, Jaime caught sight of Ronica again. She was dirtier than usual, but thankfully not wounded, maybe just a couple of scratches. It wasn’t a good sign, her within a heated battle, so he quickly fought his way towards her. </p><p>“The hell you doing?!” His voice carried over the uproar of the fight.</p><p>“Trying to stay alive!”</p><p>“You chose a bad place for that!”</p><p>He got as close as he could.</p><p>“I need to talk to you! The banners can’t know.”</p><p>Jaime nodded and thought for a second for the best way to get them somewhere they could talk without raising suspicions. He had an idea.</p><p>“Do you trust me?”</p><p>“Always!”</p><p>Jaime caught her by the hand, snatched her sword, and put his own to her throat, keeping her close to him with the other arm. Ronica didn’t even flinch, just pressed closer to Jaime.<br/>He held the sword a bit further than he usually would have. He didn’t want to cut her if someone pushed him unexpectedly. </p><p>They made their way out quickly, Jaime nodding to Bronn, his second-in-command, to take over and led Ronni to a safe hallway of the castle. </p><p>“What did you need to tell me?” He put the sword away and took her by the shoulders, enjoying a fleeting moment of calm.</p><p>“There was a raven just half an hour ago, from Winterfell,” She was a bit out of breath, “You’ll get one from Kings Landing, too, I guess.”</p><p>She paused.</p><p>“In short, we have a much bigger problem than fighting each other.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Just when the raven from Kings Landing came, Jaime had finished writing his response. He anticipated his father commanding him to keep fighting Jon’s forces nevertheless, but Jaime would not do that. There was more than simply pride on the plate.</p><p>From across the narrow sea, the Dragon Queen, as people called her, was preparing to strike. The messages she had sent were simple: bend the knee or die. Having her advisors she would probably understand everyone would opt for the second option. Or the option of fighting back. </p><p>Jaime and Jon established a truce: the North would indeed become independent, but all the forces prior thrown to fight the Lannisters would join them in the battle against the Mad King’s daughter. Even Tywin had to eventually agree it was a smart move.</p><p>Jon gave Jaime a strong hug as if he wasn’t ready to pierce him with a sword just a few days ago. </p><p>“I didn’t fight you because I personally dislike you, Lannister,” Jon laughed at Jaime’s amusement, “Besides, Ronni wouldn’t let me take your head anyway.”</p><p>“Oh, wouldn’t she?” Jaime raised an eyebrow at Ronica, and puller her close by the waist. She put her head on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night Jaime couldn’t sleep, and he knew Ronni was lying awake, too.</p><p>“Don’t make me lose you again, all right? There’s just so much breaking a vow can take,” He waited for her to say something back. She turned to face him in the dark.</p><p>“I won’t if you won’t,” She touched his face gently, “Don’t die, will you?”</p><p>“I won’t,” He promised, reaching blindly to kiss her. It made him feel a little better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The correct word for it was complete chaos. The Dragon Queen attacked Kings Landing while the forces were still on their way. The defenders of the city fought bravely and even managed to slay one of the dragons with an ancient dragon crossbow. It wasn’t enough. Thousands died, the city burned. King Tommen and Queen Margery preferred death by poison and died holding each other. Daenerys Targaryen executed those in positions of power, Tywin and Cersei included. Tyrion managed to somehow escape certain death and took sides with Daenerys, becoming one of her advisors. Jaime didn’t have the time or the energy to grieve over his family. He wasn’t sure he’d want to. At least Tyrion was alive and probably playing some elaborate game of his.</p><p>To make things more complicated, Samwell Tarly, Jon’s right hand at the Wall sent a raven with a mind-blowing discovery: Jon wasn’t, in fact, Ned’s bastard. Or any bastard, for that matter. His mother was Lyanna Stark, Eddard’s sister. And his father was Rhaegar Targaryen. Jon had to sit down rereading the lines and the extensive explanations Samwell provided. Ronica had to sit down too when Jon told her. </p><p>The camp was made a three days journey away from Kings Landing. The next morning Ronni rushed in to tell Jaime that Jon had left. And that she was in fact a Targaryen by blood. And that he, Jaime, would now have to lead the joint forces because Jon seemingly lost it and decided to side with Daenerys. Jaime had to sit down.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sansa and Arya arrived with half a thousand more men, who had prior stayed at Winterfell. Being the Lady of Winterfell suited Sansa immensely, with her quick mind and a firm hand. Her men adored her.</p><p>They arrived just in time for a decisive standoff between the two powers. When the Dothraki hoard could already be heard approaching, Ronica grabbed Jaime by the hand, looking up at him, as he was already on horseback.</p><p>“You promised me not to die, remember?”</p><p>He squeezed her hand and nodded, giving her one last long look, and then set off on his horse to lead the forces into battle. </p><p>Their camp had moved up close to Kings Landing the night before. Some drunken soldier mistakenly called out to Ronica as he would to a whore. Jaime broke his jaw. Ronica’s mind was jumping chaotically from sleepless nights of strategy planning. </p><p>Another dragon had fallen, shot down at last. The only one left was the one The Queen herself used to be riding. She wasn’t today. Fires burned everywhere. From a distance, Ronica saw Jaime and his men breach the castle gates and rush inside. Something wasn’t right. They had made it too easily. On an instinct, Ronica straddled her horse and motioned for a dozen men of those left guarding the camp to follow her. </p><p>They galloped towards the castle, flying through the streets filled with screams and clanging of swords. And sure enough, the men were rushing out of the castle now. Something was wrong indeed. Ronica caught one by the shoulder.</p><p>“What happened?!” “It was a trap! She got ser Jaime in exchange for our lives!”</p><p>She let go of the man, jumped down from the horse, and rushed inside without a second thought.</p><p>She ran through the castle, half-burnt and in ruins. It had to be the throne room. She didn’t make it. She nearly crashed into Jon and Tyrion rushing out of the room together with Daenerys and her guards. Ronica froze. The Queen had seen her. Her hair was much lighter than Ronica’s, but it shared the same golden undertone. There wasn’t a way Daenerys didn’t immediately realize who Ronica was. It was about to end badly. </p><p>In the instant when Daenerys pointed at Ronica, evidently for her guards to take action, Jon drew a sword through her back. The last word on the Queen’s lips was “Dracaris”. </p><p>As Jon fought off the guards determined to avenge their Queen, Tyrion scrambled out of the brawl and ran to Ronica. He was the one to propose the crazy plan of getting Jon close to Daenerys. </p><p>Ronica wanted to ask him about Jaime, but couldn’t because the castle trembled under the last surviving dragon’s fire. Stones started crashing down, not able to withstand the heat. Jon had fought off the men, limping on the wounded leg.</p><p>“Jaime?” Ronica shouted to Tyrion over the rumble. He pointed towards the throne room.</p><p>“Go!” Ronica pushed Jon towards the way out, Tyrion helping him move as much as he could, “Go, Go!”</p><p>Frantic, she rushed into the Throne Room, where Jaime Lannister was tied to a massive wall flambeau, hands over his head. He was alive. But not for long with the walls crumbling around him. Ronica dashed towards him, cutting the ropes with a slash of her sword. He smiled at her.</p><p>“And I was beginning to think that you got bored of me,” he joked as she helped him back to his feet.</p><p>“Not a chance.”</p><p>Jaime grabbed her just in time to get out of the way of a huge boulder. His eyes searched for a way out, but he didn’t see one. There was no way they would have made it to the exit before everything collapsed. </p><p>Ronica read his face. She got out of his embrace and grabbed him by the hand.</p><p>“You promised me not to die, Jaime Lannister, and today you are living up to that promise!” There was not a fraction of uncertainty in her voice, “Let’s go!”</p><p>She pulled on his hand and they ran towards the side exit to the hallway, Jaime without a clue on what Ronni was up to. They ran through the hallway to the edge of the castle, where the rock steeped right into the bay water good hundred-something feet down. Ronni climbed on the banister and pulled for Jaime to do the same. He looked down and then back at her. </p><p>“Do you trust me?” Her voice was shaking, but so was the ground beneath them.</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>They jumped into the bay. After all, Jaime Lannister was never afraid of diving off cliffs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dealing with the aftermath of the war they had long lost count of the important people dying. Those with and without claims to the Throne, those willing to fight and those trying to escape. </p><p>When Jon drew a sword through the Dragon Queen’s heart, it made living a prospect, but it didn’t make it any easier. </p><p>There were no Baratheons left, the living Targaryen male heir, Jon Snow, had renounced his claim and wasn’t planning on taking it back. His sister had followed his example; no Targaryen was left to claim the Throne. It was a mess. </p><p>In front of the surviving Lords of the Seven Kingdoms sat the following: Jon Snow, Sansa and Arya Stark, Tyrion and Jaime Lannister, and Jaime’s wife, Ronica Lannister. The game of allegiances had gotten so complicated it was decided to simply start over in the name of sanity. After all, no one at the table wished someone else dead. It looked promising. </p><p>“We have the following matters to consider, my lords,” Jon began, in the habit of opening meetings as the Lord Commander, “There has to be a King crowned, to ensure the unity of the Six Kingdoms. There also has to be a King in the North.”</p><p>The group of Northern lords hummed in agreement. </p><p>“The problem of heredity has now grown way too complicated to follow, my Lords,” Jon continued, “So I propose we settle the matter using common sense and keeping in mind the good of the realm best we can.”</p><p>More nodding and humming followed.</p><p>“As you know, I will be leaving for the Wall, to join my people, to bring the Free Falk together and to ensure the joint survival and prosperity of our kinds, so I once again renounce any claims to the Throne.”</p><p>A couple of wildlings standing separately from the lords gave encouraging noise, “To Jon Snow, King beyond the Wall!”</p><p>There was some applause, from the lords as well. Ronica threw a proud glance at her brother. </p><p>“Now, towards other matters of significance,” Everyone was content with Jon talking, so he continued, “My fellow Northerners! The Stark family has served as your wardens for centuries! You fought beside my grandfather, my father, beside my brothers, and myself. There should always be a Stark in Winterfell, and Winterfell is the heart of the North!”</p><p>There was loud cheering.</p><p>“My sister, Sansa, is the person fit best for ruling I’ve ever known! She put her heart and soul in you not once and not twice! She made you follow her as a united front!”</p><p>“To Sansa Stark, the Queen in the North!” It was Arya who shouted it, the Northerners joined in and chanted; there was more applause. </p><p>“Thank you, my Lords,” it was the new Queen speaking, “I promise to be there for you just like you were there for me.” </p><p>She couldn’t help smiling, and she was radiant. Ronica had never been prouder for her little sisters, Arya sitting beside Sansa, ready to protect her peace and support her all the way. </p><p>“Now to what was occupying our minds most,” Jon grew serious again, “We pained over the claim to the Iron Throne, searching high and low for a person fit to rule the Six Kingdoms. A person, who wouldn’t lead us into another war, but who would know the war well enough to guard the peace. For someone quick-witted, warm in the heart and cool in the head. And I say there is that person with us today!”</p><p>Jon stopped for a second.</p><p>“He fought for the good of his people, and for the good of the whole realm! He is the man most true to his word I have ever met! He led all of you to victory when there wasn’t anyone else to do it! He will do justice to our lands! Ser Jaime Lannister, my lords!”</p><p>Jaime thought Jon had made a bad joke. The thunderous cheering from the crowd and Ronni pulling on his hand for him to stand up told him it wasn’t, in fact, a joke.</p><p>“To ser Jaime Lannister, the rightful King of the Six Kingdoms, protector of the realm!”</p><p>Tyrion shouted. The crown chanted “to the King” for a good minute. Jaime used the time to compose himself at least a little bit. Throwing a glance at Ronica, he understood she had known about this. He would accuse. her of it later. Right now there was something else to do. Jaime motioned for Jon and Sansa to get up.</p><p>“To the union and peace between the kingdoms!”</p><p>More cheering. The choosing ceremony could be considered over. There were still some land matters to be discussed within the six kingdoms, and Jaime proposed Tyrion as the Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the Westerlands, and the hand of the King. It was eagerly accepted. Tyrion was deeply touched. Some other families were chosen to warden over the regions left without a lord, there didn’t seem to be much trouble about it. By the second hour, Jaime realized he was, in fact, ruling. Didn’t seem that bad. He desperately needed Ronica by his side, but he knew she’d be spending the hours with her family at last. </p><p> </p><p>The three coronations took place in one day: at the same time, in the same room. Very symbolic. </p><p>A wildling man put a dragon-glass crown on Jon.</p><p>A Northern lord crowned Sansa.</p><p>The newly chose Septon read a brief speech and crowned the new King and Queen of the Six Kingdoms. </p><p>“Who would have known, right?” Ronica leaned to Jaime: they were sitting in the middle of a long table, celebrating the peace, and the kings, and the queens, and whatever else. </p><p>“You actually did know before me,” Jaime accused, “What if I died of shock right there and then?”</p><p>Ronni laughed.</p><p>"It would be very unfortunate, and I’d have to become a miserable ruling Queen.”</p><p>Jaime rounded his eyes in mock horror.</p><p>“So that’s what you’re after! I’ll check my wine for poison, I will!”</p><p>Ronica wanted to jab him in the shoulder but he caught her hand.</p><p>“Careful now, striking your king is an act of treason,” his voice was low, a dangerous smile on his lips.</p><p>“And would my king be able to find an excuse to leave the party we’ve been enjoying for the past hours?” </p><p>Jaime raised his eyebrows in agreement. He definitely needed to find a new method of scaring the girl, though. This one wasn’t working anymore.</p><p>He raised another toast for the future of the realm and elegantly excused their leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I need to start addressing you as your Grace?” Ronica was brilliantly naked, straddling Jaime’s hips, pinning his hands down with hers, and moving painfully slow.</p><p>“Absolutely,” Jaime tried to sound as serious as he could. Ronica stopped moving entirely and he groaned disappointedly. </p><p>“Would you care to fuck me, your Grace?”</p><p>“You are so asking for this!” Jaime turned them over, pinning Ronni down and making her laugh turn promptly into moans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Small Council meeting went on as usual. The King was in the middle of one of the common arguments with his Queen and the Hand, whom he usually accused of siding with the Queen “just because she’s prettier than I am.” Maester Tarly and ser Bronn, the Master of Coin, looked positively bored. So did the Masters of Foreign Affairs, Guard, and Welfare. It was just another day in Kings Landing.</p>
<p>A guard rushed in and informed the King quietly of something. He nodded, dismissed the council, and offered his hand to the Queen. In the Throne room, they took their places, Jaime telling Ronica something, and her passing it on to Tyrion, traditionally standing by the Queen’s side of the throne. </p>
<p>The doors opened, the guards brought in Lord Baelish, who had been twice recaptured since he poisoned the late King Joffrey, and always managed to escape justice. </p>
<p>The King didn’t care to listen to him, but it was troublesome to make Baelish shut up.</p>
<p>“You will be executed no matter what you say, Baelish,” Jaime just wasn’t taking it, “I’ll make sure the public enjoys the view of your rolling head.”</p>
<p>“Your Grace,” Ronica commented, “It is my thinking that it would be wiser to execute him immediately, without giving him a chance to escape yet again.”</p>
<p>Jaime nodded at the fair comment and wanted to make an order when Baelish jumped to grab at the last straw.</p>
<p>“Your Grace, you’ll let the Queen dictate your actions? What will the people of the realm think? This doesn’t look like a thing a competent King would…”</p>
<p>Without any cue, one of the guards struck Baelish across the face. King nodded in approval. </p>
<p>“You see, Baelish, things have changed in the while you’ve been running from justice,” There was no gloating in Jaime’s voice, only calm and confidence.</p>
<p>“Would you care, my love?” He was now offering a hand to Ronica for her to stand up with him. She smiled and took it. </p>
<p>“What do you see, Lord Baelish?” Jaime inquired.</p>
<p>“The rightful King of the realm, your Grace, and…” The man was quick to try and please. </p>
<p>“No. You see the King standing beside his Queen,” Jaime’s eyes were on Baelish, but he knew Ronica was smiling. </p>
<p>“And in case it escaped your understanding, that is what you do with someone equal to you,” Jaime could already read the defeat on Baelish’s face, “You give them your respect, your attention, and your trust. Now take him away and end with it.”</p>
<p>The last phrase was meant for the guards. They obliged happily.</p>
<p>Jaime looked at Ronni, met her eyes, and smiled.</p>
<p>So they were, standing by each other’s side, after all this time, against everything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>——— The End ———</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay, I've finished! Let me know how you like it and mayyybe if you'd like continuation/something in this universe?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>